Secret Past of Jennifer Keller
by Wild Shadows
Summary: Dr. Jennifer Keller wasn't always Jennifer Keller, nor was she always a doctor. Ronon Dex finds a photo album labled 'Serenity' and picture of someone who looks excatly like her with another man, but the name on the photo album isn't hers. More inside...
1. Chapter 1

Alright, I know I have other stories out there, but this one was nagging at me for long enough. And I promise I will finish the others A.S.A.P. so please do NOT kill me.

Thank you.

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv

_Summary:_

_Dr. Jennifer Keller wasn't always Jennifer Keller, nor was she always a doctor. Ronon Dex finds a photo album labled "Serentity" and pictures of someone who looks excatly like her with another man, but the name on the photo album isn't her name. It say Kaywinnit Lee Frye. Who is she really and who is this man in the pictures with her? And is the man is the pictures still out there looking for her?_

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv

Ronon Dex. Tall. Dark. Handsome. Every girls dream. But his heart was taken by the shy Dr. Jennifer Keller of Altantis. Every since he first saw her he was in love. Ronon did everything he could to be with her, except tell her the truth. He went to her after sparring with Shepperd everytime, willingly. But he could never tell her, at least until the city decided to quarantine itself and lock everyone in the rooms that they were in. He was stuck with Dr. Keller. She wanted to get out and was shaking the whole time she was chipping the oxygen tanks so they could try to break down the door. Didn't work. They gave up and decided to sit down and wait for the problem to be fixed. It was then that Ronon made his move and decided to tell her his feelings. But it was done without words. They were just about to kiss went the quarantine was over.

Jennifer Keller. Queit. Stubborn. Pretty. Not excatly what men look for in a girl. But she has stolen the heart of intimating Specialist Ronon Dex. She fell for him at first glance. She never acted on her feeling for him, thinking he would never go for her. She keep quiet about what she felt, which is a surprise since her first love told her, she had a big mouth and liked to spill secrets. At first she never noticed that he always came to see her for every little scrape that he got while sparring with Shepperd. But she started to pick up a pattern. He turned down everyone else so much that they just left him be until she got to him. When the city quarantine itself and everyone in it, she discovered what he really felt for her. She hated it when the quarantine was over.

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv

Ronon was in Jennifer's room waiting for her. She had giving him permission to be in her room without her there if it was to wait for her. And tonight was their movie night. He had the perfect movie picked out. One called "A Man Apart". Shepperd told him that it was an Action-packed movie from Earth. He was sitting on the edge of her bed. It was a few weeks since the city malfuctioned, but everything was fixed now. He falls backwards and as his head hits the mattress, it comes in contact with something hard. Curious, he sits back up and turns to find the object. Finding nothing on top of the blankets, he gets up and grabs them and lifts them up. Upon doing so, he finds a book. Grabbing it and tossing the blankets aside, he sits back down and examines the cover.

Written in golden letters on top of a symbol he doesn't reconigze, he reads 'Serentity' and in smaller silver letters he reads the name 'Kaywinnit Lee Frye'. Blinking he tries to remember if he knows that name. Deciding he doesn't, he casts a look to the door, knowing Jennifer could walk in at any moment. Taking a chance, he opens the cover and sees a photograph. Examining it, he finds Jennifer.

She is standing with some people he has never seen before, dressed in clothes that are stained and old. There are eight other people in the photo, all dressed in similiar fashion to her except three. A man who was smiling at a young girl in a sun-dress, the girl in the sun-dress, and a woman with long dark hair, hanging off the arm of a man who was in the center of the photo. The background looked like they were in an old building or a metal structure of some kind.

Flipping the pages, Ronon barely payed attention to any of them, until one caught his eye. There was Jennifer, in the arms of another man. He was tall, and rough looking. He noticed in the first photo that this man had the eyes of a runner. But as he looked down at the picture of this man holding his woman by the waist, there was no runner spirit in him at all. She was smiling and even though it was in a photo, he knows it light up the whole room. Taking a glance at the door, and listening, he hears he foot-steps coming softly down the hall. Quickly he puts it back where he found it, grabs the blankets and makes the bed just as it was before.

Jennifer opens the door and smiles at Ronon who smiles back at her. Getting up he grabs her around the waist and spins her around the room. Hearing her laugh makes him forget the picture he has seen. At least for now. Setting her down, he kisses her on her lips and willing every emotion he feels for her to go in it. When they break apart, she is gasping for air.

"So what movie are we watching tonight." She asks.

"Well, 'A Man Apart'. Shepperd told me was a good one." He replies.

Popping in the movie and settling down, they snuggle closer as it beging to play. Half way through, his mind drifts back to the photo he saw. Shaking his head, he mumbles that he had a love before her, and it should be no surprise that she had one before him.

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv

Sorry if it is short. It is late and I am tried. But if you can't figure out what this is a x-over with, then you need to watch more movies. 'Nite everyone. And sorry if my grammer sucks.


	2. Chapter 2

Tried sleeping. Couldn't damn muse. Oh well. Here we go.

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv

Jennifer falls asleep halfway throught the movie, feeling warm and safe with Ronon near by. Her mind though did not want to stick to subject of the person who she feel asleep against, and decided to travel back. Back to the past, back to when everyone was still together on Serentity.

_Dream:_

_She's in an engine room. Loud and dirty, but she didn't care. It was home. It has been for a while. Ever since she got offered a job on the ship and she was glad then and glad now. She's so busy working on making sure the engine is running smoothly that she doesn't realize that someone else has enter the room. The person was a man. A tall, gruff looking man who has an glint in his eyes, as he's thinking about what he's going to do to the girl in front of him._

_He slowly appraches, his heavy footsteps covered by the turning of the ships engine. He stands behind her, and carefully raises his hands. His hands lash out and his fingers dig into her side causing her to squeal. Soon the squeal turns into a laugh as he contuines his assault on her. Her knees give out and she drops to the floor. He follows and pins her down to stop her from getting away with his body. Having enough, she beings her own assault on his sides, and soon he too is on the floor, laugh next to her as they both assault each other._

_"WHAT IN THE BLAZES IS GOING ON DOWN IN MY ENGINE ROOM, KAYLEE??!!!!" a voice shouts over the intercom._

_Laughing, she gets up and walks over to it. Pressing the button she replies,_

_"Nothing, Capt'n. Nothing to worry."_

_"Running as smooth as nothing else." the man adds as he stands behind her._

_"Jayne?" the Captain says, "You down there too? You both best not be gunkin' up my engine, ya here?"_

_He got no reply has Jayne and Kaylee fall to the floor laugh. As they settle down they look at each other and Jayne leans in and kisses her on the forehead as one of his arms slips under herand around her waist, while the other one rests around her shoulders. Kaylee smiles, never remembering when she felt so safe with anyone like this. Sure there was Simon, but that didn't work out and they're just friends now. But every time he has Jayne on the table and under the knife, he will always remind him of what he can do if Jayne were ever to hurt her._

_The moment was interrupted by a throat being cleared. Both of them looks up to find a man with dark skin and white hair. His hair was sticking up everywhere._

_"Watcha' want, preacher?" Jayne asks._

_"River is hiding again, can you help find her?" the preacher asks._

_Groaning Jayne gets up off the floor. Kaylee just giggles and whispers in his ear,_

_"We'll finish later."_

_then to the preacher, "She won't be hidin' all the time if you keep your hair pulled back."_

_And walks off in search of River._

End Dream

Jennifer wakes up and finds herself in her bed. She sits up and looks around. Noticing the photo album has moved to the night stand, she picks it up and looks through it. She comes to a picture of everyone just laying around. She looks sad as she fingers the faces in the photo.

First is a young girl in a blue summer dress with long chestnut hair and a confused look,

"River" she softly mumbles.

Next on a chair leaning over River is a young man with a fair complexion and dark hair,

"Simon" she says.

Her fingers find a couple, a man with blond hair and blue eyes sitting on the lap of a woman with dark skin and dark hair,

"Wash, Zoe" she chokes out.

A dark skinned man with white hair pulled back with a book in his hand,

"Book" she sniffles.

Another couple, a man with brown hair and blue eyes with a woman that has long black wavy hair and brown eyes,

"Capt'n, Inara" she whispers.

But what really gets her is the man sitting at the table cleaning his guns as he looks up at her, holding the camara, with his hard blue eyes and his cocky grin with he short brown hair,

"Jayne" she cries.

After a few moments, she shakes herself and dries her eyes.

'I will not cry. Serentity is no more and I've moved on. I have a new man in my life now.' She thinks with new determination to life in the present and not the past.

Closing the album, she puts it back on the night-stand and gets out of bed. Looking at the clock she sees that it is 5:00 in the morning. Seeing that she doesn't have to go to work for a few two more hours she decides to take a nice hot bubble bath.

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv

Elsewhere across the 'Verse, a man in a browncoat is trying to fix his ship while his wife is trying to reach all the old crew, to once again fly through the Black.

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv

Well, hopefully my muse is done for the night. Anyways Thanks for the reviews dealer4321 and Laby Anne Boleyn

I am now going to try to get some sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three... YAY! Anywho I am glad that people out there knows what it is x-over with! YAY! Everyone gets a cookie. Here ya go. hands out cookies Anyways I forget to do this in the other chapters. I do not own Firefly/Serenity nor do I own Stargate Atlantis, just the plot.

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv

"Have ya reach them yet?" the Browncoat asks.

"Now Mal, Serenity, she's old and it'll take awhile to reach them all" the woman replies.

"She maybe old, Inara, but she ain't slow." Mal mumbles as he walk into the cockpit.

Inara just sighs and goes back to work, to try and contact the others.

"We won't be able to reach Book, but I don't think he left the planet we left him on." She says.

"That's good. And the others?"

"Well. Jayne is in jail on a moon called Enoaks that orbits the planet Domisse. Wash and Zoe are on their way here. Simon is working in a hospital somewhere in the Core, River with him. I haven't been able to reach Kaylee yet though."

"Well, FIND her."

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv

With her bubble bath finished, Jennifer walks out of the bath room in a big puffy bathrobe. Looking at the clock, and seeing that she has thirty minutes to get ready she slips into her work clothes. Sighing as her work was about to being, she opens her door with a wave of her hand. Stepping out, she runs into something solid and hard. Looking up she sees Sheppard.

"Hello, Doc." He says.

"Hello, Lt. Colonel." She replies.

"Ronon wanted me to give you this."

And with that said, he hands her something wrapped in tin-foil.

"Said you've been so busy you haven't been eating. He would have giving it to you himself, but Wier wanted to see him about a planet in the Yuma Galaxy. Speaking of which I have to go there too."

Done with what Ronon forced him to do, he turns and walks away. Looking down at the foil she opens it and there is a Sloppy-Joe. Smiling, she eats it on the way to the infarmary. Walking in the door, she nods to Dr. Carson Beckett, and throwing away the tin-foil and washing her hands and face, Jennifer beings her day.

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv

"Ah Sheppard, so good over you to join us." Elizabeth Weir tells him.

"Yeah, but what is it that you wanted us for?"

"I was just telling Ronon about some strange energy readings that Altantis has been picking up."

"Really, and what is it?"

"A communication wave." Mckay says.

"From what we can tell, there are people out there looking for a... Kaylee."

"And do we know where this Kaylee is? Or maybe where this signal is coming from?"

"We have no idea who this Kaylee is, but we have managed to locate the genral area where it is coming from."

"A place called the Yuma Galaxy." Ronon says

"That is right. You and your team are going to check it out. The source keeps moving and we need to know if their a threat or not." Elizabeth explains.

Groans are heard through out the room.

"You realize that we'll need a _medical_ doctor if we're going that far." Ronon states.

"Yeah... We can bring Jenny." Sheppard basically sings.

Ronon head whips around when Sheppard says Jenny and glares at him. Sheppard gets the unspoken message. No more calling Jennifer Jenny, that was for Ronon and Ronon alone. He chuckles nervously and clears his throat.

"So when do we move out?" Sheppard asks.

"As soon as you all agree on a medical doctor to take."

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv

Jennifer's working on writting the report of the week. She turns around to go take inventory of the medicine cabinets, when she runs head first into a hard and solid, again.

"Goddamnit, Sheppard, Watch where you're going." She yells, then blinks, looks up and smilies shyly, "You ain't Sheppard."

"No I'm not." Ronon says as he wraps his arms around her waist, "But what I have to say involves him."

"Oh and what would that be? Did he injure you again in sparring?"

"No. It has to do with a mission."

"Oh"

"We need a medical doctor, and Sheppard said that you can came along it you want."

Jennifer's eyes light up and a smile spreads across her lips.

"He agreed to let me come along willing?"

Ronon looks like he is in deep thought has he looks at her. then he replies, "Yes. Yes, he did."

Jennifer looks at him skeptically. He smirks.

"So, you want to come?"

"Let me finish my report and gather some supplies. 'Kay."

"I'll be waiting."

With that said they kiss and Ronon lets her go finish up. He watches her for a bit, but soon he walks away to gather his supplies.

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv

A ship lands on a desert moon in the Yuma Qalaxy. The hatch opens and three people walk out. One man and two women.

"You sure Jayne's here?" Mal asks.

"Yes. He was arrested for causing a fight in the town square just a few miles over that ridge." Zoe replies.

"Well than. Let's go say howdy to the local law."

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv

Thank you all who reviewed. RedJewel2662, amsilcox, munchinmonster, Hope and love, as well as Laby Anne Boleyn


	4. Chapter 4

Wow... fourth chapter... cool. I am so happy to get so many good reviews. :) anywho one to the story.

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv

As they walk into the briefing room, Jennifer asks, "Telya, what are we going to do on this mission?"

"I do not know the details, but Dr. Weir wishes for us to find where a communication signal is coming from."

"Oh. And what does the signal say?"

"I am not sure what excatly, but it has to do with a 'Kaylee' person"

Jennifer sputters and stummbles as she hears the name Kaylee. Teyla looks at her with concern and worry.

"Is every alright, Jennifer?"

"Y-yeah. You sure the name is 'Kaylee'?"

"Yes. I am quite sure. Why?"

"No reason. It's just a common name on Earth."

Teyla nods and contuines walking, leading Jennifer to the briefing room.

'This is just shiny. Everything in the 'Verse is out to make me go back there.' she thinks.

They soon come to the door and Tayla opens it. The sight that greets them is, Elizabeth is talking to Mckay, while Ronon has Sheppard in a headlock. Teyla raises an eyebrow and Jennifer tries to hold back a giggle, but causes it to come out as a choking noise. Everyone hearing the noise, turns to see the two ladies in the doorway. Elizabeth smiles at them and motions for them to take a seat. They do. Ronon lets Sheppard go and walks up behind Jennifer and drapes his arms around her shoulders, kisses her lightly on the head and takes the seat next to her.

Sheppard snickers at the affection display. Teyla hears it and glares at him as he sits between her and Mckay. This causes him to look chest-fallen and sad.

Looking around, Elizabeth says, "Well since we are all here now we might as well get started. As you all know you'll be going to a new galaxy."

"New to us that is. Seeing how we believe that there is life out in the Yuma Qalaxy."

"Thank you for that, Rodney. As I was saying. You'll be going to a new galaxy. The Daedalus will take you there and from there you'll take the puddle jumper to the nearist location of the signal's origin. When you get on the Daedalus they will play the whole recording for you to listen to. You leave in five. I take it everyone has what they need, or want, to take with them."

Seeing nods and and grumble from Mckay, she tells them all to get to the puddle jumper and get up to the Daedalus.

As they leave the room, Jennifer is starting to panic. She's so worried that she didn't notice that Ronon was talking to her about how great this mission was going to be. He notices that she's not listen and seems worried. He taps her lightly on the shoulder and Jennifer jumps and drops her bags.

"Is everything okay, Jenny?" Ronon asks, worry lacing his voice.

"Umm. Yeah. Everyhting is fine. I just don't go off world very often. And it is still a little scary." she says trying to convience herself as well.

"Don't worry. Big, bad, Roro here will protect his little Jenjen." Sheppard says while making a kissy face.

Ronon grabs Sheppard by the shirt and lifts him up. Bringing him close to his face, Ronon says, "The moment your feet touch the ground you have one minute to get out of my sight."

Ronon let him go and beings the count down. Sheppard says, "You're kidding, right?"

"Three. Four"

"Oh come on."

"Five. Six"

"I was joking."

"Seven. Eight."

Ronon started to take a step towards him.

"Nine. Ten."

"Why are you getting closer?"

Panicing, Sheppard turns and takes over down the hall. Ronon looks after him and shrugs while saysing "Ah screw it. One minute."

And takes off after him. Mckay just stands there slightly confused as to what happened, while Teyla and Jennifer giggle.

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv

Zoe, Mal and Inara get off the Mule as it comes to a stop in the town square. A bunch of townfolk look them as they walk towards the sheriffs office.

"Are you sure we sould be doing it like this?" Inara asks.

"Absoultly. What could go wrong?" Mal asks as Zoe takes her gun and puts it against his back.

"Things never really go as planned, Sir." Zoe replies when Mal puts his hands up.

Inara took a deep breath and messes up her hair, then she closes her eyes and put her hands up to cover her face. Her shoulders start to shake and let the tears start to fall.

Walking into the office, the sheriff looks up from his desk and sees a man with his hands in the air and a woman crying with her hands on her face. He looks at Zoe and asks, "What in the blazing hills is going on here?"

"This worm was beating up my friend here for no go reason." she states icily.

"Now, now. Let's just sit down and talk about this." he says.

"Alright, we'll talk." Inara says as she pulls a gun out and aims it at the sheriff.

""Wha-"

"Shut up and give the keys to the cells to the man."

The sheriff hands them over to Mal. He walks into the back, where the holding cells are, and a few moments later comes out with Jayne. Jayne is holding his head and mumbling up a storm.

"Now this is how it's going to work," Mal says, "We're going to take Jayne here off your hands, and you're not going to say nothing about us being here. And if all go smoothly we won't have to sh-"

Mal was cut off by screams coming from outside the building. Jayne, closest to the window looks out and sees Reavers.

"GO SE!!" he shouts, then whispers, "_It_'s_ Reavers, Mal! Reavers! Here."_

"_Can we make it to the Mule."_

Jayne takes a look and screams as a Reaver breaks through the window and grabs him, trying to pull him outside. Zoe aims and shoots it between the eyes. Jayne pushes him off and Mal shoves the sheriff into the back room and tells him to lock himself into a cell. Taking a quick looking at the crew he has gathered so far, minus Wash, he rushs to the door and kicks it out. As soon as the door opens they take off guns blazing, shooting Reavers down that look at them. They jump on the Mule and take off. Inara gave her gun to Jayne who turns around and starts watching for signs of any Reavers following. Inara waves Wash and tells him to get Serenity up and running.

"Why?"

"Reavers."

"Oh man! Oh man! On it!"

Surprisingly they made it back without running into any more Reavers.

Back on Serenity and into the Black, everyone sits around the table.

"So we have the doc, crazy girl, shepherd and Kaylee to get yet?" Janye asks.

"Yep. We lost track of Kaylee though. We are broad-casting a wave trying to find her. It's on repeat." Wash explains.

"Almost like the good ol' days." Mal says, "Well, we best be looking for the other three now. Save Kaylee for last 'til we get the albatross here."

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv

They reach the Daedalus in one piece and with Sheppard still awake. Brusied, but awake. Colonel Steven Caldwell greets them at the hanger.

"Welcome to the Daedalus, again for most of you." He says.

Ronon walks out of the puddle jumper with Jennifer "We shall meet in the briefing room after you're settled in and had something to eat. We'll be in the Yuma Galaxy sometime in the next few hours."

Teyla nods and the group leaves the hanger to go to the eating area. As soon as they're done eating and a search for Jennifer and Ronon, who were making-out in a closet, they gathered in the briefing room.

"As you all know you'll be checking out a commutaction feed that has been broad-casting somewhere from the Yuma Galaxy." Colnel Caldwell explains

"Yes. We know that. But we don't know why?" Sheppard says.

"The recording is on repeat and whoever is sending this is desperate enough to send it way out here. Here is the recording."

"Kaylee. Kaylee are you out there? Please if you can here this, please meet us at B---- GORRAM KAYLEE GIRL WHERE ARE YOU!?! THIS IS YOUR CAPTAIN SPEAKING!!! ANS-'Thunk'- as I was saying meet us at Beaumonde, at Maidenhead. You know the place where you said Jayne was beaten up by a 90lb. girl. Please, hear this. We're all getting back together

Stopping it, Colonel Caldwell says. "And it just starts over from there."

Jennifer faints after hearing the wave.

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv

That is all for now. Hope you like it so far. Is Jennifer/Kaylee going to meet them? What is going to happen? Enjoy and thank you: munchinmonster, Jean.DuVent., RedJewel2662, deal4321, Jay, Laby Anne Boleyn, ifiwalkthesun and Hope and Love.

I already answered a question that RedJewel2662 asked me and is was "are you going by the fact that the movie never happed?"

the answer is yes and no. I didn't like the fact that Wash died, so he just got hurt really, really badly, but he survived, if just barely. but everything else happen. :P


	5. Chapter 5

Here we go, chapter five. It's just rolling from my finger tips.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Jennifer wakes up with a groan. A doctor is standing over her checking machines.

"Wh-where am i?" Jennifer asks.

"You're in sick bay. You've been out for a few hours. We're in the Yuma Galaxy now." He replies, "Ronon has been asking for--"

He was cut of by a loud BANG! Cursing soon follows. Ronon walks in holding a hand upwards. It's dripping with blood. The doctor looks at him and his shruggs. Jennifer looks at him and he says,

"The tray fell. It had surgical tools on it. I leaned on it."

The doctor sighs and tells him to take a seat. He does and he offers a smile to Jennifer. After the doctor takes a look and patches him up, Ronon asks,

"You okay, Jenny?"

"Yeah, I don't know why I fainted." She says breaking eye contact and looking away.

Ronon doesn't believe her, but says nothing on that. She will tell him in due time, he knows this. But he hates the fact that she won't tell him now.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Wash is up in the cockpit, making sure they were on route to go to Ariel, where Simon set up a hospital, as well as playing with the few of his dinosaurs that became unstuck after Jayne glued them on the console. All of a sudden the radar started beeping. Wash stops playing with his dinosaurs and takes a look. He sees something big moving up behind them.

"MAL!! WE GO A PROBLEM!!" Wash shouts through the com.

With in seconds, Mal bursts through the door, pulling up his pants the rest of the way.

"What? What's the problem?" Mal asks, "Is it Reavers? Alliance? Stupid People?"

"No Reavers, too big. Might be the Alliance can't tell. And we have enough stupid people on board, so I hardly doubt it."

Pause.

"Were you pulling up your pants as you came in?"

Mal looks at him and says, "Yes. Thought ya said that there was a problem. And what's that about stupid people aboard?"

"There is a problem. We got a big, and I mean BIG, ship coming up behind us."

"They after us?"

"I don't think so, see look, they passed us." Wash points out the window.

"Go se." Mal exclaims as he sees a huge ship pass-by, "Then why did you tell me about this?"

"Because they're heading to where we left the wave-beacon."

"Do you think it is Kaylee?" Zoe asks as she walks in.

"I don't think so."

Mal sighs and walks out. Jaynes asks "What's wrong? Ther' a chance we'll blow up? Again."

He recieves no answer as Mal pushs past him and into his bunk. Inara walks out a few moments later and Jayne repeats his question.

"No. But there is a ship heading towards the wave-beacon that we set up in hopes of contacting Kaylee."

"Well, why don't we stop them?"

"Their ship, according to Wash is big. Big enough that he thinks it's an Alliance ship. Mal thinks it might possibly even be a battleship of some kind."

Jayne chokes on the apple he was eating.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Both of them got out of sick bay after a few check-up on Jennifer. The moment they step out of sick bay, Jennifer is bombard by questions concerning her health. Ronon help fend off the team that are asking the questions. Finally they stop and turn their attention to the doctor.

"As far as I can tell, there is nothing wrong with her." the doctor explains, looking at the cart in his hand, "It could have been the stress combined with excitiment of going off world."

"That is more than likely what happened." Jennifer agrees.

"So...Anyone ready to go out and find the signal?" Mckay asks trying to get everyone back on track.

"I agree with Mckay. We must get back on track." Teyle says.

"That's good," Colonel Cardwell says, "We're basically on top of the source of the signal. I can have someone bring it in as soon as it's found."

"Alright. Rodney get to the bridge, or wherever Cardwell wants you. Teyla you, too. Ronon, you... you stay here with Jennifer, since you defintaly won't go anywhere else. Jennifer stay here, just in case."

"As you wish." Teyla says as she drags Mckay away as he starts to complain.

Jennifer just nods and Ronon pumps a fist in the air behind her back with a smile on his face.

And the search for the wave source begins.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Just as the huge ship came left their veiw, Serenity comes to a complete halt and a small fire starts in the engine room.

"WASH!! What happened?" Mal's voice is heard over the com.

Wash starts pushing buttons and hitting things in the cockpit, trying to get the ship going, tells Mal, "Don't look at me! I ain't a mechanic. It's the engine."

"I know it's the engine! But what's wrong with it!" Mal shouts.

"I _SAID_ I AM **_NOT_** A MECHANIC!!!!" Wash yells as he grabs his hair and pulls.

Mal was about to yell right on back when Jayne came over the com and says, "We got us a fire down here!"

With in minutes, the whole crew was down in the engine room, trying to put it out. The fire was finally put out after a few minutes with nothing but a few burns and a broken engine.

"Just great, go us a busted engine and no mechanic. Got me some wounded and no doc. Life can't get any harder." Mal mumbles as he walks away to mope in his room

"You forgot limited air. Sir." Zoe says as he passes her.

"And limited air. Again." Mal exclaimes as he throws his hands up in the air.

Jayne heads off to nurse his wounds in the mess hall. Inara went to the inframary to help Wash with his burns. Zoe, who only got a few burn hairs, goes up to the cockpit to keep an eye out for anything coming at them.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

A few hours of searching, and the Atlantis team finds the source. A medium ball, about the size of a basketball is found floating through space. They pull it in and everyone, even the Asgard, Hermiod, gather around it in the hanger. Jennifer start to panic. If they find out how to operate it, then everyone, even Ronon, might find out the truth. She can't let that happen. Who knows what will happen. She silently prays that Mckay won't figure out how o work it, and that Hermiod doesn't know how to operate it either. She doesn't want to hurt anyone.

"I have never seen anything like this before." Hermiod states, "Even to the Asgard this technology is not known."

Jennifer softly lets out a sign of relief.

"Technology? HA! Don't make me laugh." Mckay says, "This is so...so crude that I'm surprised that it can even broadcast a signal, much less a whole message."

Jennifer becomes angry at this, points a finger and shouts, "Yeah, well, maybe this is the best they can do after the Alliance won the war, beat the Browncoats and took any good technology from the Rim Planets!"

With that said, everyone turns and looks at the female doctor, who is looking very proud of herself, until she notices that everyone is looking at her. Jennifer clasps her hands over and mouth and a muffled 'uh-oh' can be heard.

"The who and the what? And the what planets?" Sheppard asks as he gets up and starts to walk towards her.

"I am also curious as to what you are talking about." Teyla states.

Jennifer backs up from the approching Lt. Colonel. Her hands in the air and a paniced look on her face, she says, "Nothing, just sayin' that, that is what could have happened and I needed names for two opposing forces and---"

She was cut off by a voice over the intercom system saying that there is a ship near by that's sending out a distress signal.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

That's that... Are they finally going to meet? what will happen when they do? wait and find out in the next chapter of 'Secret Past of Jennifer Keller'

And thank you all who reviewed: WinterRayne, Laby Anne Boleyn, ifiwalkthesun, RedJewel,Rac80, munchinmonster, and Hope and love.

Laby Anne Boleyn has asked if I am going to make the Wraith and the Reavers the same race... no i will not. I will keep them two different races, or as she put it - the Wraith will stay "Wrath strange bug thingie, eat you threw it hand" and the Reaver will stay "Goverment experiment gone wrong, and they just eat you."


	6. Chapter 6

YAY!! Chapter six. i had a dream about what to write in this chapter. My muse won't leave me alone... sometimes I think that might be a bad thing... Anyways onto the story

" " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " "

Mal, after his ego is bandaged up, walks up into the cockpit. He sits in the seat next to Zoe and staes out into the Black.

"Did you send out a distress call?" he asks.

"Yes. I also picked up another distress call, closer to the ship that just passed us." she replies.

"Can you tell when they'll get here? If ever."

"Not sure, but judging how the other one is closer it might take awhile."

"Can you tell what type of ship either of them are?"

"No. Wash might be able to tell what kind the one with the distress call is but I don't think he can the other one."

"Oh"

" " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " "

"Well, let's go get them." Colonel Cordwell says the moment he reaches the bridge.

"Sir, I'm picking up another distress signal." a navagiter(A/N I don't know what the hell they're called) says.

"Which one is closer?"

"The first one."

"Right, we'll help them first and then move on to the other one."

"Yes sir."

The ship turns slightly and head towards the closer one. It only take a few moments, but the sight that greets them is a ship that looks like it was falling apart, like it has seen better days. Everyone who can see it tries to lean in for a closer look. Some tilt their heads to the sides. Jennifer though, upon seeing it, starts to freak out. Her breathing becomes heavier and quicker, coming out in short bursts. She starts to shake. Ronon becomes worried and starts to talk to her, trying to get her attention. When that doesn't work, he grabs her shoulders spins her around and yells her name. Everyone turns to see what is going on, taking their attention away from the ship. Jennifer's eyes start to roll into the back of her head as memeries of a forgotten past come wave after wave. Just before she passes out she whispers one single word.

"_Reavers._"

Ronon is pushed back away from her, as doctors try to get to her and bridge staff gather around to see what is going on. Sheppard has to struggle, with Teyla to hold his friend back so he won't hurt the doctors. Ronon tries and tries but he cannot get through Sheppard and Teyla along with the staff that they manage to get to help hold him back. But Jennifer fainting has set into motion a greater danger than Ronon being worried. The ship outside, slowly and carefully springs back to life and shoots out a spear. Just barely missing the bridge, it hits an engine. Everyone, but the doctors who have taken Jennifer to sick bay, turns they attention back to the ship. They find not one ship but many. The radar beeps up a storm as more and more ships come into veiw.

"STATIONS!!! WE'RE BEING ATTACKED!!!!" Colonel Cardwell yells to everyone.

The alarm sounds as everyone strambles to get to their stations, or to check for any injured. One of the ships ram the haul of the ship and manage to get stuck. The crew in that section wait for any movement. Seconds pass. A door opens. Screams sound and bullets fly. Reavers invade the room. More Reaver ships follow route.

"We have mutiple impact sites and breaches in all the outer hauls of the lower levels of the ship!" someone says.

"THE SHEILDS! WHAT ABOUT THE SHIELDS?!" Colonel Cardwell shouts

"We let them down in properation to bring the ship aboard. We are putting them back up right now. The only thing we have to worry about now is those that have gotten inside the Daedalus." Hermiod explains.

"Get the Life-Scanner up on line. Seal off all area's that have been breached." orders Colonel Cardwell, "Inform all personal in those areas to remain calm and to be ready to defend themselves if need be."

"Yes sir."

The Atlantis team set out to help get rid of this unknown race that would attack them. Ronon was way ahead of them running people over as he made his way towards sick bay, in hopes of reaching it. After a few turns, he comes upon a steel door. Shut tight. The area where sick bay is, is sealed off. Ronon just stands there for a few moments, and then begins to pound away at the door. Sheppard turns the corner, sees this and radios up to Cardwell to open the door in corrodor five of level three of the ship. He does.

The sight that greets the team, is one of blood and gore. The doctors that were carrying Jennifer, where now the hallways new wall-paint. Jennifer is nowhere to be found. Mckay turns around and vomits up his meal.Teyla says a prayer for their souls, Ronon and Sheppard get ready for a fight.

"What could have done this, in such a short amount of time?" Teyla asks to no one in general.

"I don't care." Ronon growls, "They're dead either way."

He walks carefully, those seven years of being a runner, all the things he picked up, all come rushing back. As soon as all of them are in the steel door closes behind them. They cannot back out now. All ready their guns and follow Ronon down the hall.

" " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " "

All but Wash, are sitting in the mess hall around a table.

"So how long 'til the get here?" Jayne asks.

"Depends on how long it takes for them to get the other ship and then pcik up our signal." Zoe answers.

"Oh. So. How long is that?"

"It might be longer than we all thought." Wash says as he walks in.

Everyone looks at him, he pays no attention, grabs Jayne's whiskey and takes a nice long swig.

"Wash, do you have something you wish to share with the rest of the class?" Mal asks.

"Well, you know the other distress call?" he starts to explain, recieves nods and contunies, "It's Reavers. A bunch of them too. All just sitting and waiting in a astroid clutter not to far from here."

"So...?" Jayne tries to get him to contunie.

"So, the BIG ass ship that passed by... It's under attack."

Silence blankets the room like a sudden snow fall.

"We're going to die then." Jayne states, and grabs his whiskey back from Wash, takes a swig, "Might as well go drunk."

" " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " "

Lights are broken, and those that aren't flicker causing it to be harder to see. Ronon doesn't care, he'll kill every single one of these things. Teyla, bring up the rear, lets out a blood curling scream turning around, they see something that looks like a man, attacking Teyla, ripping at her clothes and skin, arms pinned underneath it. Sheppard wasting no time shoots. The first couple shoots are just enough to get its attention. It stops and turns its head towards the team. Mckay lets out a scream that sounds like a little girl. Sheppard shoots again this time between the eyes. It falls back and off of Teyla.

"Teyla, you okay?" Sheppard asks, walking up to the dead bodies, sights still on it.

"Yes, I am fine. It surprised me. I thought is was one of the dead." Teyla explains.

Mckay, being brave enough to approach now that it was dead, takes a look at it and says, "That is not surprise."

"Colonel Cardwell, this is Lt. Colonel Sheppard. Do you copy?" Sheppard says into his radio.

"This is Colonel Cardwell. What is going on down there?" is his reply.

"Well, sir, we have the cause of this mess right here. We don't know what it is but it looks human."

"It is human." Mckay says staring wide-eyed at the body, "He is human."

Sheppard looks at him and repeats what he is told.

"We'll send a team down there to pick it up. Find other survivers of ours down there and get out of there."

"Yes sir,"

"...Where is Ronon?" Teyla asks looking around not finding the tall Satedan anywhere in the hall.

Sheppard curses under his breathe. He motions of them to move out. As they venture farther in to the area, they find more dead, many have been skinned, several looked like they have been eaten, some still have limbs missing. But what caught their attention is the dead Reaver bodies, beaten, broken, ripped apart. They were now not only hunting the Reavers, and what ever survivers there were down there, but a pissed off Ronon too.

" " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " "

How many of you thought it would be the Serenity crew? I bet none of you thought that this would be it, huh.

Thank you for reviewing : WinterRayne, doc-aly, munchinmonster, RedJewel2662, and ifiwalkthesun. Thank you everyone else who reads this.


	7. Chapter 7

YAY chapter 7... I think this is the longest story I have ever wrote...

00000000000000000000000000000000

Ronon stalks the hallways, killing any of these creatures that dare to cross his path. Covered in blood and face set to a stoney expression with an icy glare, he searches for Jennifer. They took her and they were going to pay. All of them, everywhere. All he sees is red. His brown eyes take on a crimson tint, whether from angry or the blood no one knows. A Reaver looks up from his meal and notices him. Ronon stares at him, the Reaver jumps and Ronon dodges. As it passes by him, he takes out one of his many knives and stabs it. Holding on to the blade, he lets momentium take its course and guts the Reaver. Its insides spilling everywhere as it screams one last scream. It echos down the hall way. Another scream follows soon after. One of rage and anger, of lonliness and loss.

00000000000000000000000000000000

Elsewhere, Reavers listen carefully to the screams, they silently mourn their fallen commard if only for a moment. They real interest lies with the second scream. A challenge has arose, a threat to the very way of the Reavers. They stand up and head out, to deal with this threat to their new territory, wicked grins across their faces, screaming battle cries.

00000000000000000000000000000000

Elsewhere still, the Atlantis team listen carefully and Mckay's face pales greatly as Ronon's scream dies and is replaced by thundering cries.

"Umm... is that what I think it is?" he asks quietly.

"If you mean, battle cries, then yes. I do believe that is what those sounds are." Teyla says.

"Was that second scream Ronon?" Sheppard wonders out loud.

The team falls silent. They don't know which scared them more. Ronon's scream or the Reaver's battle cry. The sounds of the Reaver's battle cry echo onward, mixing with the echos of Ronon's scream, as the team makes their way towards what they hope will be a live Ronon.

00000000000000000000000000000000

"Sho...we're suck here, in th' middle the Black, our only hope of sur'val is being 'tacked by Reaver's and we're probably nesh." Wash points out as he tries to take another drink out of an already empty bottle.

"Do you have to be so negative?" Inara asks.

"Yesh, 'cause I's drunk." he snaps back.

Jayne is playing cards, sober for once, with Mal and Zoe is watching the radar, after shutting down the distress beacon.

00000000000000000000000000000000

The Atlanist tean come across a fairly clean hallway. Teyla sees small foot steps heading toward a room farther down. She points it out to the others and they follow slowly. They come to the door leading to the room and see a handprint on the switch to open the door. Sheppard tries to open it only to find it lock.

"Mckay. Open the door." Sheppard hisses.

Mckay fumbles with his laptop and hooks it up. A few minutes of messing around and the door opens. Teyla enters first, doing a sweep around the room, she signals and Mckay and Sheppard enter. Sheppard stands guard just inside the door. Something makes a noise in the back of the room. Mckay jumps and moves back to Sheppard, Teyla takes aim and moves slowly towards the back. She leans over a table tipped on its side and what she sees causes the to put her gun down and drop to her knee.

"Jennifer?" she asks, "Is that you, Jennifer."

Jennifer's head snaps up, wide-eyed she stares then whisper, "_Be quiet. They'll hear you._"

"Who are they?" Teyla asks.

"_Reavers_"

"What are Reavers?"

Jennifer doesn't get a chance to answer as Sheppard starts to fire at a gang of Reavers that have started to come down the hallway, both ends.

00000000000000000000000000000000

Ronon's fist meets teeth as he beats the shit out of a Reaver.

"I will ask once again." he says, "Where is she?"

The Reaver just gargles on its blood and smiles a bloody and broken grin. Ronon narrows his eyes, having enough of this he stabs the Reaver repeatly in the face. Dropping the body, he steps over it and moves on to the next Reaver, he caught. This one, who had its legs broken in five different place and arms chained to the pipes of the wall, laughs at Ronon as it contunies to struggle to get free.

"You will answer my question." he snarls, "Where is she?"

The Reaver looks at him, opens its mouth and starts to make noise that sounds vaguly like, "You. One. Us."

Ronon's eyes if possible narrowed even farther, as he reaches out, grabs the Reaver by the hair, pulls its head backwards and slits its throat. Blood sprayed everywhere as it chokes on its own blood. He gets up and walks away, in search for Jennifer and more Reavers to kill.

00000000000000000000000000000000

Across the 'Verse, in a building on Ariel a girl wakes up screaming as her brother rushes in.

"Mei-mei, what's wrong? River?" the brother asks.

River stares wide-eyed at the wall infront of her and says, "New people, from far away come. Kaylee isn't Kaylee anymore, A force more terrifying than the Reavers is coming, a force just as mad has them is here."

With that said and done, she lays back down and goes to sleep.

00000000000000000000000000000000

"Full house." Jayne says laying down his cards.

Mal takes a look at the cards then Jayne then back at the cards. He pulls his gun out and points at Jaynes forehead.

"I call a cheat." Mal claims.

Wash rushs into the mess hall and grabs a bag of pop-corn. Mal and Jayne look at him.

"What ARE you doing?" Inara asks.

"Are you sober again?" Mal asks

"Yes. The Reaver ships are blowing up." he replies.

"Ya sure?" Jayne asks.

"Yep. Too many explosions at random to be the ship itself."

Jayne, Mal and Inara look at each other and then at Wash, who just got done heating the popcorn.

Wash walks out with the others on his tail. When they get to the cockpit they see in the distance flashs of lights. They sit down and Wash offers them popcorn. They take some and Wash sits down on Zoe's lap.

"Think that if we did have a way to help, we would?" Jayne asks.

They all look at him and ask, "Are you crazy?"

"Can I think about it for abit? I ain't drunk 'nough to answer tha' striaght out." Jayne asks.

00000000000000000000000000000000

"MCKAY!! CLOSE THE DAMN DOOR!!" Sheppard shouts over the gun fire.

"I AM WORKING ON IT!!!" he shouts back.

Teyla joins him in shooting at the Reavers as they get ever closer. All of a sudden she's jerked backwards. She lands on the floor and the door starts to close. Just before it does, a Reaver tries to get it. Mckay sees this and wacks the Reaver repeatly on the head with his laptop until it moves back outside with a suprised look on its face. Mckay takes a peek out the door seconds before it closes. The Reaver he hit on the head points at him and then runs a finger across the neck. Mckay gulps and turns away from the closed and now locked door.

Locked in the room, the team has nothing to do, but sit around and wait for help to come.

"So... Anyone else miss the Wraith?" Sheppard asks.

"Why would we miss the Wraith?" Teyla asks.

"Well, the only thing the Wraith can do is suck our life away with their hands." Sheppard says, "And not eat us alive, and who knows what else."

"Rape."

Everyone looks at Jennifer.

"Skin you. Sow your flesh to their armor."

"T-they d-do t-that?" Mckay stutters.

"Only to the lucking ones." was the reply that he got.

"And to the unlucky ones?" Sheppard asks.

"Make you watch. Turn you into one of them."

Silence falls upon the room.

Mckay gets up and starts to pace the room.

"Oh god. Oh god. Oh god." he chants, "We're in hell. Oh god. Oh god. Oh god."

"What are Reavers excatly?" Teyla asks.

"River said that they're people, the ones that never laid down. And she was right."

"What I have a better question." Mckay says, "How do you know about these Reavers? And what did you mean back in the hanger?"

Jennifer falls quiet. Teyla rests a hand on her shoulder, "Any bit of information would help. Jennifer."

"NO!!" she shouts, "My name ain't Jennifer, and I ain't from Earth."

Mckay, Sheppard, and Teyla look at each other, than at Jennifer.

"What are you talking about? I saw your file myself. It says th-" Sheppard starts

"The file lies." she says, "I made it up, all of it. Your computer systems on Earth were easy to get into for Simon. After the crew of Serenity shattered, we all chose a planet or a moon to go to. Simon and River choose Ariel. Jayne choose a moon called Enoaks. Wash and Zoe choose the planet Jiangyin. Inara and Mal choose the planet Persephone. I choose the planet Earth. Our Earth-that-was was named after yours. My name is Kaywinnet Lee Frye, or Kaylee for short. I am the one the wave-beacon was trying to contact. Simon made me a new identity, no one but him and his sister know what it is."

She then breaks down and cries.

00000000000000000000000000000000

Ronon follows the sounds of the Reavers. He looks around the corner and see at least twenty trying to find ways inside the room. He sees some trying to get in by the vents. He growls. The only reason that they would be trying to get in that room is if there's a survive in there. And it might be Jennifer. He arms himself with the knives he took from the Reavers he was torturing, then killed. He takes a deep breath and breaks into a run, charging at the Reavers. He catches them by surprise and manages to kill two or three before they all turn and attack him at once. But little does he know, a few Reavers got into the vents.

Inside the room, Teyla tried to comfort Jennifer, now known as Kaylee. Sheppard and Mckay were having a debate on whether to tell anyone or to let Kaylee tell them in her own time. Sheppard motions Mckay to be quiet when he hears a noise. He motions to Teyla and points up. She looks up and gets her gun ready. They both postion themselves beneath different openings for the vents. They wait. Nothing happens. Kaylee softly hic-ups, and Mckay screams as the Reaver he hit over the head comes through the vent inside the wall. He struggles as the Reaver bites down on his neck.

"RODNEY!" Sheppard shouts, too afraid to shoot in case he hits Mckay.

Mckay screams and manages to pick up a pick of a table leg and he starts to hit wildly behind him, over his shoulder. The Reaver lets go and screams as the piece of metal digs deep into his eye socket. Mckay drops to the floor and both Sheppard and Teyla open fire as more Reavers drop from the vents. Kaylee runs up and grabs Mckay and drags him towards the door. She gets there and trys to open the door, finding that Mckay has locked it from the inside as well. She turns around and sees a Reaver advancing on them. She closes her eyes waiting for whatever will happen to happen. She neve expected to fall backwards into the hall beyond the door with Mckay on top of her. Kaylee looks up and sees Ronon covered in blood and pissed off at the Reavers in the room.

He lets out his own battle cry and launges at the Reavers. Some turn and ran at him. The others fall to Teyla and Sheppard's bullets. After the last of the Reavers fell. Ronon walks up to Kaylee and offers a hand. She takes it and Sheppard walks up to Mckay and slaps a hand over his mouth when he starts to open it. Kaylee hugs Ronon and starts to cry. He rubs small circles on the small of her back trying to calm her.

Talking about her past brought back memories, she sniffs as Ronon picks her up and carries her away, back to the steal door. Kaylee doesn't even care that he is covered in blood and guts and even a few pieces of flesh. She drifts off into a welcomed sleep. Whether it is dreamless or not is yet to be seen.

00000000000000000000000000000000

There ya go. Another chapter...so yeah... hehe... longest on yet I think...

Anyways to answer your question, Jessica202501, yes. That is another fact I am ignoring from the movie. Thank you for reviewing: amsilcox, Addison Harker, Laby Anne Boleyn, deal4321, Hope and love, ifiwalkthesun, RedJewel2662, and munchinmonster.

And yes I gave a Reaver a voice... It fit though.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight... Whoopie!! Umm, just to let you all know this will be the last up-date for awhile. it if takes more than a month, threating me with something. I have to work on my other fics, and I have to put one up, again, that got deleted ahile ago. My friends here say that they will replace me with a monkey with I don't (tear rolls down cheek), I don't want to be replaced by a monkey. So this is the last one for a while ,'Kay?

NnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNn

Dream:

_Everyone's getting ready to take their leave. Jayne looks at Kaylee sadly, he knows she doesn't want to leave Serenity, so she's going to leave everyone behind. He doesn't know where she's going but he wishes that he could go with, but as soon as they foud out what was happening, they decided to break it off. They both agreed that if the crew of Serenity was ever to get back together, they would give it another shoot. If they haven't already found each other._

_Jayne sighs with longing watching as she wipes tears that just keep coming. She smugs grease marks all over her face and he just wants to take her into his arms and hold her. He resists the temptation as she looks up and sees him. She attempts to put on a smile but fails._

_"Hello, Jayne." she says._

_Jayne walks into the engine room and sits in her hammock and says, "I really wish you would tell me where you're going to go, Aiqing(1)."_

_"You know I don't want to. I-I just can't." she says breaking down._

_"Shh." he says getting up and holding her, "It's alright. At least we have until I leave to be with each other."_

_She nods and wraps her arms around his neck. Looking up at him, all the years of him being a merc are no where to be seen in his eye. He looks at her and sees a young woman in need of love, her brown hair clamped, sticking together with axel-grease and her face is covered with the stuff. He loves everything about it. The way she can find almost any good in anyone. Even him. She presses her lips against his and he presses back._

_Simon walks in, looking down at some papers and says "Kaylee, you ready to make your----"_

_He stops as he looks up and sees that Kaylee and Jayne are in an intimate embrace, Jayne glaring at him.. His eyes wide and his jaw drops._

_"I'll, um, I'll just leave you two alone." He says pointing over his shoulder, backing up and fall out the door and closes it quickly._

_Leaning against the door, Simon blinks once. Then twice. Then smiles and walks back to sick bay, knowing that she will join him in her own time. Right now she needed to be with the man she loves._

_Inside, Kaylee is burying her face in Jaynes chest and he is glaring at the door, wishes he could hit Simon. Kaylee's shoulders start to shake and Jayne looks down._

_"Hey, you ain't going to start crying again, are you?" He asks._

_He hates it when she crys. She shakes her head and throws it back laughing. He _smiles_, loving her laugh._

End.

Kaylee stirs slightly and mumbles something that cannot be understood. Her eyes flutter open and she stares into the loving eyes of Teyla.

"W-w-what's going on? Where am I?" She asks.

Teyla looks down at her and strokes her hair gently.

"In a room in the living quaters on the upper deck. Ronon will be in shortly. You will have to tell him what you told us, Kaylee."

Her eyes widen and she sits up.

"I-I can't. He... He'll not want to be with me any more if he found out I lied to everyone, including him."

"You must. If he truly cares for you, then he will understand. And from what I saw on the lower deck, he cares for you deeply."

Kaylee looks at her, eyes brimming with tears. She sniffles and thinks it over. A few minutes later she nods her head.

"Good. I will send him in when he gets here then."

Kaylee just looks down at her hands.

Teyla gets up and leaves the room. She joins Sheppard and Mckay outside on a bench.

"So." Mckay says, "I hear they got rid of the rest of the "Reavers", as Jennifer, or is it Kaylee, I'm confused. I mean what do we call her now, cause we've known her as---mmhmm."

He gets cut off as Teyla slaps a hand over his mouth, as Ronon approaches.Sheppard nods at him as he passes them and opens the door. Teyla catches sight of Kaylee past Ronon and nods to her before the door closes. The three in the hallway fall silent. Waiting. They wonder how Ronon will react to this and what will happen between their friends.

NnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNn

Meanwhile on the bridge, Colonel Cardwell is talking with Hermiod about the other distress signal.

"Do you think that it was more of those...things, for lack of better word." He asks.

"I highly doubt it. It took a while for them to shut theirs off." Hermiod explains, "If anything they some how found out what was going on and shut theirs off in hopes of not being found. That ship is more than likely from this galaxy and they probably know what was attacking as and they didn't want to have a run in."

"Who would." He states, then asks, "Should we go get them?"

"That would be the right thing to do. But I would have to advise not to lower the shield this time until radio contact it made. We do not want a repeat." Hermiod advises.

"Agreed." he says then turns to a pilot (I am just guessing not sure) and says, "Go to the last area where it was transmitting from. When we get close, try and contact them. Keep the shields up to until otherwise ordered."

"Yes, sir." she says and repeats it to the others.

NnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNn

Everyone's gathered in the cock-pit waiting to see what the out come of the battle was. It was dead quiet inside the ship. The radar starts to beep. Wash looks at it and then feels a tap on his shoulder. He turns and looks to see the big ship from before coming back.

"HOLY GO SE!" Jayne exclaimes.

"It gets better." Zoe says.

"What do you mean?" Inara asks.

"They want to open up a commiuntaction channel."

"Alright." Mal says sitting back in the chair.

NnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNn

'blah' is Mal

"Blah" is Caldwell

(blah) is anyone else

"Hello. This is Colonel Cardwell of Atlantis from Pegasus Galaxy. To whom am I speaking to."

'This is Captain Malcolm Reylonds of Serenity from the Yuma Galaxy.'

"Pleasure to met you. If you don't mind me asking, Captain, why did you shut off your distress call?"

'Pleasure to, um, met you too. And we shut it off because you were having a fight with a lot of Reavers. And, well, no one has ever really survived facing that many. 'Cept River.'

"So that is what they are called."

'Yes.'

"Do you still require assitance?"

'Yes, um, we do. But are you sure that you can help us?'

"Positive. There are still a few of these Reavers left aboard, but we're taking care of them and a lot of them were kill by Ronon, good man he is."

(Um, yeah, Name's Wash. But did you just say that, a lot of REAVERS were kill by ONE man?)

"Yes."

(Oh...Okay so we're more than likely going to go on a ship where there is a man who can kill a lot of the most dangerous creatures in the galaxy and probably the 'Verse."

(I got to get me more drunk.)

"I take it your crew agrees."

'...I guess so.'

"Alright then. If you would please follow the dircertions that I am about to tell you, everything should go smoothly..."

NnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNn

As Cardwell tells Mal what to do, something stirs on the otherside of the 'Verse. A ship appears out of hyperspace. The size rivals that of the Dadaelus. On board a woman with whitish skin hisses with a smile on her face showing off sharp teeth. Curling her clawed hand, she signals for her drones to find the nearist planet with life.

NnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNn

Well. That's that. The plot thickens... Well, review and remember, wait ONE month before you threaten me. 'Kay? well have to go work on the other fics of mine. Sorry it's short.


	9. Chapter 9

YAY, chapter nine... it is nine ain't it? yeah it is. on to the story. I know it ain't been a month but shhhhh. I got bored so yeah...

I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I

Teyla, Sheppard and Mckay wait patiently outside the room to see how Ronon will react to what Kaylee has to tell him. Telling him about the fact that she not only lied to everyone else, but him as well, about who she really is. Minutes pass by as a clock somewhere seems to tick, taunting them, until Ronon finally decides to come out. The door opens and he walks out. Teyla tries to see inside for Kaylee but fails. Sheppard looks at Ronon and asks,

"So... you're not mad at her?"

Ronon gives him a confused look and says, "Why would I be mad at her? It's not her fault those things attacked."

They just stare at him. Mckay decides to open his mouth to say something, but Sheppard rams an elbow into his gut, causing Mckay to drop to the floor coughing and sputtering. He makes a funny sound as he looks up at Sheppard, while Ronon looks at them like their crazy. He points and is about to say something but decides against it. He doesn't want to know.

"Did she not tell you?" Teyla asks.

"Tell me what?" Ronon asks, narrowing his eyes.

She sighs, closing her eyes and says, "It is not my place to say."

He looks at her, trying to figure out what she is talking about, giving up he looks over his shoulder at the door. He wonders what Kaylee (in his mind she is still Jennifer) is keeping from him. He debts whether or not to go back in there and try and get it out of her. His shoulders slouch as he decides not too. He knows that she will tell him in time. He didn't have long to dwell on the fact as Colonel Cardwell was over the com telling them to get up to the bridge to greet their new passagers until their ship can be fixed.

I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I

"You sure about this, Mal?" Inara asks.

"Yeah, Mal, I mean NO WEAPONS!" Jayne adds eyeing his weapons with longing.

"Yes I'm sure about this," Mal says, "They said that this "teleporter" would be able to move the weapons with us anyways."

"Still, Mal, I don't deel right about leaving my babies all alone." Jayne says while cradling his favorite gun, Verna.

"...I worry about you sometimes, Jayne." Zoe and Inara say.

Jayne looks up at them and says, "What?"

Everyone just shakes their heads. Serenity docks in Daedalus' hanger, due to the fact that the Daedalus does basically a barn-swallow to them. Wash making sure that everything is in order in the cock-pit joins the rest of the crew down in the cargo area.

"Well, now what?" he asks.

"Well, they said to stand together and keep the hatch closed." Mal says.

"Great!! They're going to let us sit here, in a Reaver infested area of their ship so we die and then they are going to come and steal our-----"

Jayne gets cut off as they are teleported out of Serenity and into the remaining areas, mainly the bridge, that are not Reaver infested. They stay in a group staring at their new surroundings, mainly Hermiod.

"Capt'in." Wash says.

"Yeah Wash?" he replies.

"I think I'm going crazy." Wash says.

"Why in the 'Verse would you say that?" Mal asks sarcasitly.

"Because there is a little grey man with a big head and scrawny limbs in front of us." Wash replies.

"You see him too?" Jayne asks.

"Yeah." Wash says.

"Good, 'cause I thought I just was overly drunk."

"You are not seeing things, Captian Malcolm nor is your crew." Hermoid says, getting irrated at what they were saying.

"Oh." was all Mal was able to say with wide eyes and raised eye-brows.

A door opens and in walks Colonel Cardwell and the Atlantis team. Ronon reconizges them right away, from the photo album in Kaylee's room, but he doesn't know their names. He glares at Jayne. He was the man in the picture holding HIS woman by the waist. Here he was, right in front of him. But his haterd for Jayne soon turned to confusion. He started wondering how this man could be here, when Kaylee came from Earth.

'Does Jennifer come from this galaxy?' Ronon thinks, 'No. She can't. So this man in front of me, does he come from Earth? If so, how did he get here?'

But his confusion doesn't last long as it turns back to angry. Ronon tenses and stands tall, glaring at Jayne, thinking at this man will try and take way one of the few things he really cares about. He will not let that happen without a fight, this he knows.

Jayne sensing someone trying to glare holes in his head, turns his attention away from Hermoid and faces this new group of people. Looking at each one, he finds the one glaring at him. Tall, slightly-dark skinned, dreadlocked hair and a pissed-off look. Jayne gulps slightly, wondering why this man was glaring at him.

"Welcome to Dadaelus. I'm Colonel Cardwell, we spoke on earlier." Cardwell greets holding out his hand to Mal.

Mal takes his hand and gives it a shake then says, "I'm Malcolm Reynolds, but everyone either calls me Captain or Mal."

Cardwell nods. He then introduces the Atlantis team.

"This is Lt. Colonel John Sheppard," A man with hair that seems to defy some of the laws of gravity steps forward and says, "Hi ya.".

"This is Teyla Emmagan of the Athosians." A woman with tan skin and brown hair steps forward and bows her head slightly.

"This is Rodney Mckay." A slightly cubby man steps forward and claims, "Smartest man in Atlantis here."

"He only thinks that." Sheppard says.

Everyone chuckles at that and the look on Mckay's face as he stares open mouthed at Sheppard.

"And this is Specialist Ronon Dex of Satenda." The man with dreadlocks steps forward and bows his head just enough for his dreads to fall in front of his face.

"We have one other, but she is unavalible at the moment," Cardwell says, "Her name is Dr. Jennifer Keller."

"They're the Stargate Atlantis Unit One. That fellow over there," Cardwell points to Hermiod, who nods, "is an Asgand by the name of Hermiod, he's the one who really controls everything in the ship."

'So, his name is Ronon Dex, huh.' Jayne thinks to himself, 'I have a feeling I can't let my guard down around him... And why does that name sound famaliar?'

"Well, as you already know, I'm Malcolm Reynolds, and this is my crew... Well part of it anyways. First is Zoe Alleyne, who is my second in command, and wife to Hodan Washburne, everyone calls him Wash, who is my pilot."

A woman with dark-skin and dark hair steps forward and nods her head, followed by a man with blond hair and blue eyes who smiles and says, "Hello.

"This is my beautiful wife Inara." Another woman steps forward, this woman has long flowing black hair with brown eyes and is wearing a purple silk sleeveless dress, she nods her head as well.

"And this is Jayne Cobb, our merc." A man steps forward and returns Ronon's glare.

Everyone sees this and watches to see what will happen. Mckay and Sheppard are taking bets as to what will happen, soon involving Wash and Mal into their little bets. Zoe sees this and grabs Wash by the ear and drags him away, but not before throwing a glare at Mal, who flinchs. Sheppard snicks something about him being a wussy, but before Mal has a chance to retort, Teyla walks up and hits Sheppard on the head. Mckay takes notice and moves away from her.

Ronon glares at Jayne and Jayne glares at Ronon. Sheppard having enough, announces,

"I bet you're all hungry. Lets go eat... NOW Ronon."

Ronon growls deep in the back of his throat, scaring everyone, before turning on his heels and walking out saying,

"I'm going to go check up on Jennifer."

Silence falls upon the room. Only to be broken by Mal and Sheppard saying, "Okay."

They look at each other and Sheppard says,

"So... You said that this is only have of your crew. Where's the rest?"

"Well, River and Simon are on Ariel, Shephard Book is on NewHall, and we have no idea where Kaylee is."

As soon as Sheppard and Mckay heard the name Kaylee, they both choked and coughed. Mckay is holding his chest all through out the ordeal, while Sheppard holds his throat. Teyla kept straight faced, but on the inside she was panicing.

'These people will know who she is.' She thought, 'This is not good.'

She sighs and shakes her head slightly. Sheppard is talking with Mal about getting everyone some food. Inara was talking to Jayne trying to figure out what the glaring contest was all about. Slowly Sheppard and Mal manage to convince everyone to head down to the only mess hall not Reaver infested. As they walk Mckay is getting in depth about technology from this galaxy with Wash. Jayne is contunially looking over his shoulder. Teyla, Inara, and Zoe are hitting it off great. Mal and Sheppard are arguing which is worse, Reavers or Wraith.

I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I

Meanwhile, the ship that appeared on the other side has found a planet with just enough life for them to feast upon. Deciding to go on the planet instead of bring the humans there, they invade the planet. All of them enjoying the screams of terror. A random person, after seeing them drain the life out of someone, screams,

"WHAT ARE THEY!?!"

One of them looks up at that a yell, joyously,

"WE ARE THE WRAITH!!!"

And with that the Wraith let out shrieks, hisses, and shouts of joy at being able to feast. Though for some reason, a few of the Wraiths start to scream in pain. One of them looks up for the source, and sees creatures, bloody and pissed off. They leave the humans alone focusing on this threat to THEIR food supply. There wasn't enough humans in the 'Verse to supply both races. Humans run in every dircetion scream,

"REAVERS!!!! REAVERS ARE HERE!!! RUN!!!!"

The Wraith stand up and the Reavers approach. The wind blows and a tumbleweed rolls through the middle of the street. Humans hide everywhere they can. Some peek out the window to see what's going to happen between the two. The Wraith leaders hiss and signal the drones to go forward. The Reavers just charge, screaming, weapons raised. The Wraith drones shoot, bring down a few Reavers, but they soon fall as more Reavers come out of the woodwork, over the buildings out from under the prouchs and out from the empty buildings. But just as more Reavers come, more Wraith beam down.

I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I

They sit in the mess hall eating, enjoying each others company. Ronon walks in with a woman that has blond streaked with bown high-lights. Ronon has his arm around her waist and their laughing and something. Jayne stiffens as Ronon walks closer. The woman, obviously embarrassed, shoves her face in to Ronon's side. Ronon casts a glance at Jayne growls slightly , causing the woman to pull back and look up at him without raising her head any.

Sheppard, upon spotting them, waves his hand and shouts,

"HEY!!! OVER HERE!!! COME JOIN US!!"

Ronon and the woman look over. Her eyes widen a bit and Jayne drops his glass. Mal looks up and chokes on his food. Inara and Zoe look up and Wash falls out of his seat. There in front of them stands a woman who looks like Kaylee. Their Kaylee. Jayne starts to stand up as they walk closer, but he is stopped by the look the Ronon gives. Sitting back down he returns the look of pure, unflitered hatred. Thinking about it and finally deciding he does care about what will happen, Jayne stands up and says,

"Kaylee, is that you?"

Before she can says anything Ronon says, "Her name is Jennifer, not Kaylee."

Jayne looks at him and asks, "Was I talking to you?"

"No but you were calling MY girl by a name that isn't hers."

Jayne narrows his eyes and says, "Her name is Kaylee. She ain't yours, she's mine."

Mckay squeaks whiole Sheppard and Teyla get out of the way. The Serenity crew, minus Jayne, follow their suit and get out of the way moments before a knife is thrown at Jayne, who manages to avoid it.

Jayne rushs forward, over the table and tacklese Ronon. They wrestle on the floor before Jayne is thrown clear across the room. Ronon gets up and flicks his dreads out of his eyes. Jayne gets up and shakes the blow off. Once again he rushs Ronon and Ronon rushs him. They meet in the middle and throw punchs and each other. Ronon's face is filled with angry for this man who dared to call what was Ronon's his. Jayne's face was filled with hate for this man that dare to touch Kaylee.

Any training Ronon knows gets thrown out the window. All he cares about is showing this punk that he is better and to knock into him that Jennifer is not Kaylee.

"Shouldn't we do something?" Wash asks as a crash is heard.

"Ronon's built like a frikkin' tank." Sheppard says as there is a loud crunching sound.

"So's Jayne." Irana says as she flinchs at the sight of Ronon being thrown on a table and breaking it.

"So we just sit here and watch them beat each other senseless?" Mckay asks.

"Yep." Sheppard says as he pales slightly do to the fact that Jayne's right arm got pulled out of socket, which he soon put back into socket.

During all of this Kaylee joins them on the other side of the mess hall, where they'll, hopefully, be safe.

"Hi." she says with a wave of the hand, "I'm Jennifer."

The Serenity crew wave back and introduce themselves, all the while amazed at how much this Jennifer looks like their Kaylee. She sits down and flinchs when she hears a sickly crack scream of pain. She looks over her shoulder and sees Ronon holding his arm. She looks at him sadly, knowing it was broken and that the only reason why he was doing this was because he believed that her name really was Jennifer Keller from the planet Earth. She quickly looks at Jayne and notices that he was standing funny, realizing that Ronon broke his leg.

She turns back to the group of girl, the guys decide to sit at another table to not so secretly take bets on who would win. She flinches again, this time from the look that Teyla was giving her. A look that she thought only a mother could give.

A few moments of silence in the group pass, and just as Inara opens her mouth to break the silence a gun shot is heard. Everyone, even Ronon and Jayne, turning towards the enterance sees Cardwell with a group of soldiers. Cardwell is holding a gun in his hand pointing down towards a still smoking hole in the floor. The soldiers' guns are loading and aimed.

"What in the nine hells is going on down here?" he says looking mainly at Sheppard.

"A fight." Wash say pointing out the obvious.

"I know a fight is going on. Now I want to know why." Cardwell says.

"Jayne and Ronon are fighting over Jennifer's name." Teyla says.

"And none of you tried to stop them?"

"Well, from what we were told, Jayne is also build like a tank and getting between them would be suicide." Sheppard says.

Cardwell looks at him with distain. He then orders that Ronon and Jayne go to the tempary infarmary, while everyone else cleans up the mess the two made in the mess hall.

"And don't even think about fighting you two." Cardwell says as the soldiers excourt the two to where they need to be, "The guns are filled with tranqs."

Jayne ans Ronon may not fight on the way, but they sure do glare at each other.

I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I

The Reavers and the Wraith, duking it out. Who will win the town and all the humans? Will I write a whole chapter just for that fight? Oh and Ronon and Jayne duked it out, too. Not very graphic I know, but hey they fought, be happy. And Jennifer/Kaylee is going on a guilt trip too.

Just remember to keep it quiet that I up-dated on this one.. (looks to both sides), _they_ can't find out kay?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten... _they_ still haven't found out about this so that is good. (looks behind her). thanks for keeping quite everyone. on to the story.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Jayne and Ronon get to the tempary infirimary with very little problems, except they had to stop every now and then because of Jaynes leg, causing Ronon to smirk smuggly at him, thus causing Jayne to try and get him, only to be stopped by the soldiers threating to traq. them. The calm down after that, at least until the next time Jayne had to sit down.

They sit down on examining table far away from each other, but they glared at each other so much that the doctors had to put up curtains around them so they can't see each other. Jayne's leg gets set and so did Ronon's arm. The doctors put casts on and tell them both no more fighting. They're then given some sedatives and were told to sleep for a night before they can go anywhere. They both fall asleep with visions of Kaylee, or in Ronon's case Jennifer.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

In the mess hall, everyone cleans up and when they are done, they sit down around a table near the door, talking to each other.

"WAIT! You're telling us that Ronon is the one who killed all the Reavers on this ship." Wash says.

"No. He didn't kill _all_ the Reavers, just _alot_ of Reavers." Mckay says.

"With his bare hands?" Mal asks, leaning forward holding up his hands.

"Well, he had knives and stuff," Sheppard says, "He always has knives on him, even if he has to take them for someone else."

Mal leans back putting his hands down.

"Just like River." Zoe says putting her head on her hands.

"We told you about Ronon," Kaylee says, "Now tell us about this River."

"Well she is about a 90 pound girl that beat the shit out of Jayne and killed around 30 Reavers by herself." Inara explains taking a sip from her drink.

"Jayne's the big one that got in a fight with Ronon, right?" Sheppard asks.

"Yep, that's him." Zoe says, "We have that fight on disc somewhere in Serenity. When everything is better we'll show it to you."

"I have to see that." Sheppard says laughing.

Kaylee giggles at the memory of that. She opens her mouth to says something but is cut off by sound that resembles that of nails on a black-board. Everyone flinches as it gets louder and louder. Sheppard and Mal get up and head towards the door. Just as they reach it, the sound stops. Sheppard looks at Mal, who looks back at him. Taking out a hand gun he gives it to Mal, he then pulls out another one he takes the safety off and presses up against the right side of the door. Mal follows suit on the left side of the door. They both motion for everyone to get back.

They move to the back of the mess hall, behind a pillar so if bullets fly they'll be safe but so that they can see what's going on. They take some tables and put them up. Just as they finish, the sound comes back, louder and closer sounding, like it was right outside the door. Mal looks at Sheppard and signals him to open the door. Sheppard nods and opens it. They both jump out in front of the open door. Seeing nothing, they both walk slowly out of the room, watching each others back.

"OH FUCK!!" Sheppard shouts jumping back in followed by Mal who reaches over and quickly closes the door.

They both lean against it breathing heavily.

"I thought you said that, that Ronon fellow got rid of a lot of them." Mal says

"He did!!" Sheppard replies, "I guess there were more than we thought."

"What is going on? What are you talking about?" Wash asks.

"We got alot more of those Reavers out there." Mal answers.

Everyone just stares at them. Mckay shakes out of his shock and quickly works on making sure that the door is locked and won't open from the outside.

"GRAB ANYTHING THAT CAN BE A WEAPON!! STAY AWAY FROM THE WALLS AND WATCH THE VENTS!!!!" Sheppard orders.

The Serenity crew looks at Mal, who looks back and says, "Well, I guess we do what the man says."

At that everyone scrys around like rats, getting everything set up. They move tables, so that they act as a wall, into a circle. They grab knives, forks and whatever else they can get their hands on. Kaylee even took a part some of the chairs in the mess hall to make spears and stuff. They can do nothing more than wait, as screeching could be heard all through the haul of the ship.

Up in the bridge, Hermiod gets the life-scan up and running again, and they see swams of dots quickly breaking through the steel doors and into the 'Safe' areas. Cardwell's face pales as he sees several flicker and disappear from the screen.

"Hermiod..." Cardwell trails off.

"I am working on it as fast as I can." comes the reply.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The streets are littered with Reaver, Wraith and human bodies alike. Windows broken and there some collapsed buildings, there were also a couple craters. Wraith roam the destoryed town looking for surivivers that have not ran off into the hills in the desert. The one time the Reavers decided to protect, they failed. Their bodies were not drained like the human bodies, no they were untouch, except a few. The Wraith learned quickly that the Reavers life-force drove those who feasted on them mad, or they just layed down and never got back up. The reason is unknown to them.

Humans scried away, like rats abandening a sinking ship in the seas of Earth-that-was halfway into the fight. Not all got away, and those that did are being hunted down. A Wraith walks through the rumble wondering what caused the ones who feasted on the Reavers to go insane or to just lay down and never get back up. What was it? And the most important question: Why?

Narrowing his eyes, he looks up towards the setting sun. The Reavers were rezidentiat, he would give them that. And they were fierce.

'Now, all I need to know is what caused them, these humans, to turn to crazed monsters.' The Wraith thinks, as he watchs the fading light and incroching darkness, 'They would make us wealthy.'

He felt weak. He had yet to feed upon this world. Just as he beings to think about feeding, a pair of drones walk up to him, holding a struggling female. Fear can be seen in her eyes as he reaches his hand out and places it around her neck, draining her of her life-force. His energy returns. He no longer feels weak. Looking at the drones as they drop the female to the ground, he orders,

"Grab some of these 'Reavers' bodies. Take them to the ship. Find out what made them become this way and find out how to create more."

The drones turn on their heels and set to gather some of the bodies of the Reavers. Unaware of what awaits them.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"There is nothing we can do but fight them." Hermiod says.

Cardwell sits back in his chair and puts his hands on his head.

"Is there nothing else we can do?" he asks the Asgerd.

Hermiod shakes his head and says, "No, not for us. But we can save the crew from Serenity and the Atlantis team."

Cardwell looks at him and thinks about it. Moments pass and he nods his head.

"Give me a moment and I'll find out where they are."

"Lt. Colonel Sheppard do you read me?" He says in the com.

"Yeah, we read ya, loud and clear." was his reply.

"Good. The Daedalus is over run by Reavers. We have no idea how, but we have a plan to get you all out of there. We need to know your location."

"What's the paln first off?"

"Hermiod can teleport you to the Serenity ship. Our crew down there got it fixed enough to run to the nearest planet, before they came back."

"Hold on I have to ask."

Moments of silence pass. Cardwell begins to think something has happened when, "Mal says that is okay."

"Location please." Hermiod interjects.

"Right. Mess hall in the middle. Except Ronon and Jayne, they're in the tempory infermary."

Hermiod runs some scans and says, "They are the only ones there. Be perpared for teleportion. I'll change the code so you may take your weapons with as well."

In the mess hall, Sheppard repeats what Hermiod said and they get ready. Standing close together, a bright light engulfs them and they then appear in a small cargo area. Moments later another bright light flashes and there on the floor is Ronon and Jayne, sleeping.

"WASH!! GET US OUT OF HERE!!!" Mal shouts to the already retreating back of Wash.

"WAY A HEAD OF YOU CAPTAIN!!!" Wash shouts back as he slids into the pilots seat and starts Serenity up.

The Atlantis team looks around as the Serenity crew settle in for a bumpy ride. As the engine roars to life, Kaylee flinches and thinks,

'Don't sound so bad.'

"This thing is a death trap." Mckay and Sheppard say as a piece of metal falls to the ground as they exit the hanger of the Daedalus.

"Yeah, but this kinda ship'll be with you 'til you die." Mal replies.

"I'm surprised you ain't dead yet." Kaylee says.

Mal looks at her funny, then walks off mumbling something about how Kaylee use to talk like that. Confused, she thinks about what he means when she realizes that her accent was coming back.

"Right," Zoe says, "let's get those two to the infermary."

Sheppard and Mckay grab Ronon by the arms and begin to drag him in a random dircetion, before turn to ask,

"Where is it?"

"Up here and through that door." Inara says from the catwalk.

They look down at Ronon and then all the stairs, shruging Sheppard starts to drag him again. Mckay starts to tell him that draging Ronon was a bad idea. Zoe, Kaylee and Teyla grab Jayne and carry him up the stairs.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

What awaits our heros in this new galaxy, away from the Daedalus, in a new ship with new friends? Will Serenity even survive Ronon and Jayne? And what will happen with the Wraith? And will Kaylee ever come out to Ronon? Tune in next time for another exciting adventure of 'Secret Past of Jennifer Keller'.

Sorry the Wraith/Reaver fight wasn't graphic I just had no idea how to describe it. I don't think anyone really could catch the voilence of the fight. Thanks to all you faithful readers: deal4321, Hope and love, TwilightG, RedJewel2662, munchinmonster, Addison Harker and Laby Anne Boleyn.

Anyone know swearwords in chinese? If so please tell me.

Still got to keep quiet... I think _they _are coming so I have to hurry up so yeah... hope you enjoyed.

Love ya'll and I'll up-date again soon. I hope.


	11. Chapter 11

I think that _they_ have finally given up on me. (looks both ways and behind her) I don't see them anywhere. So I do believe it's safe.

Special thanks for ifiwalkthesun for being a decatited reader, this chapter is for you. Hope I made you feel loved.

UuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUu

As Ronon and Jayne sleep in the infermary, after Kayle says that they will be fine and yelling at Sheppard and Mckay, everyone else is trying to get settled in.

"We only have three spare rooms." Mal explains in the dining room, " One in the crews quaters and two down in the passeger area."

"Couldn't we use the shuttles too?" Inara asks.

"Nope." Mal answers, "And before you ask why, the reason is we got more people, meaning more chances to want to shot someone off of Serenity. And of they're staying in a shuttle, more tempation to whoever."

Zoe agrees with him, while everyone else just stares at him.

"Alright so let's see. Jennifer will be in the same room as Ronon, so that knocks two out," Sheppard decides, "And Mckay and I will share so Teyla can have her own."

"What?!" Mckay exclaims, "B-b-b-but I need my own room!"

"And why, Rodney, would that be?" Sheppard asks, sounding like he is talking to a kids.

"Because," Mckay replies, "I like my privicy."

"Oh, well in that case," Sheppard says, bring Mckay's hopes up before crushing them, "No, not a reasonable excuse."

Mckays face falls and he looks like he about to cry. Sheppard looks at him smugly, while Teyla just shakes her head.

"It must be like baby-sitting those two." Inara tell her, handing her an apple.

"Oh yes. Very much." Teyla says taking the apple, "It is even worse when Ronon is with them."

"Tell us about it." Zoe says, "Mal, Wash and Jayne are like little kids."

As the women chatter, and the room situation is settled, the men pull out some cards, to pass the time, while Wash is stuck up in the cock-pit all alone with nothing put his dinosaurs to keep him company. After several hours of fun, games and laughter they hear several crashes coming from the infermary. Chairs scrape against the floor and footsteps hurry through the ship. They come to the infermary and see Jayne with a knife to Ronon's throat and Ronon has a knife to his. They're having a staring-contest again.

When everyone, except Wash, come bargining in Ronon and Jayne break off and stare at them.

"Where are we and what happened?" Ronon asks lowering the knife just a tad.

"We're on Ser---." Jayne gets cut off as Ronon brings the knife back up to his throat.

"WHOA WHOA!!! None of that on my boat, ya hear?" Mal says walking towards them to get the knife.

That didn't go has he plans as they both lash out at him. Kaylee walks up, tries and successes, where Mal failed, as they both slowly hand over the knives they hold. But niether of them were willing to let go of them so Kaylee had to basically rip them out of their hands. She gets glares from both of them but that doesn't last long as they both realize what they are doing and stop.

Teyla leans over to Mal and whispers, "They are more alike then they realize."

Mal nods, agreeing with her words. After everything is settled between them, and Jayne gets some crutchs and Ronon's arm is in a sling, they walk back to the dining hall. Inara explains what the rooming is going to be. When Jayne hears, he hits Ronon in the leg with a crutch, he grunts slightly and then he pushes Jayne, causing him to fall up a few stairs. Jayne looks up and sees Ronon looking back him smuggly, with Kaylee walking back to help Jayne up. She offers a hand and he takes it. Holding on to the rail, while Kaylee gets his crutches, he looks back Ronon and sees the smug look wiped off of his face.

It's Jayne's turn to look smug as Kaylee hands him back his crutchs and helps him up the stairs. Ronon is just steaming. When they reach the top of the stairs, Kaylee sees that Ronon's hands are shaking and says,

"Ronon, what's wrong? You're hands are shaking, that's not good for your arm."

"Everything is fine." Ronon growls through his clenched teeth.

"You sure about that?"

Ronon just nods his head, and tries to calm himself. It's Jayne's turn to by steaming as Kaylee's attention is turned away from him and onto Ronon. Inara sees things and smiles a 'I-know-somethin' smile. With that she walks to the bunk she shares with Mal, humming to herself. Mal, seeing that Kaylee has everything under control, goes up to the cock-pit, While Zoe shows them where they'll stay after they make sure Jayne is sitting down with something to eat.

UuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUu

Elsewhere in the Pegesus Galaxy, Dr. Elizabeth Weir paces back and forth in front of the commucation board.

"Why haven't they checked in yet?" she asks Charlie.

Charlie looks at her and answers, "They are over 8 Lightyears away, it'll take time for the signal to reach us, even with advanced Asgard technology."

Elizabeth just sighs.

UuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUu

"So where are we going?" Sheppard asks as he walks into the cock-pit where Mal and Wash are agruing over how to fly Serenity.

Wash looks over his shoulder and replies, "A planet called Persephone. Lovely place. Just a few days from here."

"Yep. Except for Badger. Slime ball." Mal says.

Sheppard raises an eye-brow at this, but he soon raises the other one when Wash says,

"Aren't we going to go see him?"

"Yeah." Mal replies, "But that don't mean I can't call him names."

Wash chuckles at this and Sheppard just shakes his head.

"So... tell me about this" Sheppard says looking around, "galaxy."

Thus, Wash pulls out charts and maps from somewhere underneath the control board and begins the long explain of everything from the leaving of Earth-that-was all the was to the Unification Wars to now. Mal groans, knowing that he won't be able to leave now.

Down in the guest area, Ronon and Kaylee start to make their bed, with bedding that Zoe gave them. It was a sight to see. Ronon trying, with only one arm, to lift the sheets up and put them down neatly. Kaylee was laughing so hard that she couldn't do it either. Ronon finally gives up, sitting down grunting,

"You want it done, you make the bed."

Kaylee finally gaining some composer of herself, wipes tears from her eyes and within minutes makes the bed. Smoothing out any wrinkles, she looks up to find Ronon looking at her in surprise.

"Where did yo learn to make a bed like that?" He asks.

"A preacher taught me." is her answer.

He raises his eyebrows at that and says, "A preacher?"

"Yep. A preacher. You'll be surprised what they're taught in an Abby."

He just looks at her as she throws a few pillows on the bed. He shakes his head and chuckles.

"Hey Jenny, I don't even know why you're bothering." He says.

"What cha talking 'bout?" she asks.

"Putting pillows on." He replies standing up, walking over to her and pulling her close.

"You want to know why?" Kaylee says, wrapping her arms around his neck as he nods, "Well, I think I can find an excuse... Like you arm."

"What about my arm?" Ronon asks as he kisses her neck gently.

His answer was a sharp pain in his arm running all the way up to the base of his neck, as she pokes him in the arm, just above the cast. He groans as the pain shoots up his arm, He moves back to hold the arm. He looks at her and glares playfully at her. She just smiles, while he says,

"When my arm is better you will pay for that."

He then picks her up with his good arm, she wraps her legs around his waist to give herself more support, and he kisses her passionately on the lips.

That is how Inara finds them, as she walks in on them. Clearing her throat, she gets their attention and as soon as they both look at her, she says,

"I wish to speak with Jennifer alone, if I may."

Ronon groans as he sets Kaylee down and walks out. Inara closes the door behind her as soon as she is sure that he is up the stairs. Kaylee sits down on the bed and Inara sits down next to her. Inara smooths out some nonexisitant wrinkles in her dress.

"So, Inara what did you want to talk about." Kaylee asks picking at some lint.

"Kaylee, you don't have to pretend around me." Inara says.

Kaylee's head whips up to look at Inara, her eyes wide and her mouth open. She closes her mouth and swallows before stuttering

"But--when-- how---I-- and--no one---"

Inara holds up her hand, silencing Kaylee. She shakes her head and says,

"I was a companion for year, Kaylee, I had to pretend to be something I wasn't for several clinets. I know when someone is pretending to be someone their not."

Kaylee looks at her sadly, as her eyes well up with tears. Inara wraps a arm around her and lightly rubbs Kaylee's shoulders.

"Tell me, little one, why do you lie?" Inara asks.

"I can't stand Jayne being hurt by me." Kaylee explains, "I don't want Ronon to be hurt by me. I love them both."

Inara pulls Kaylee into a hug as she whispers sweet things to her.

"How-how many others know?" Kaylee sniffles.

"As far as I know, just me from Serenity, though I do believe Jayne suspects." Inara explains, "As for those you came here with, I do not know."

Kaylee wipes her tears, grabs a pillow and hugs it, unaware of a pair of ears listening to them.

UuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUu

There we go another chapter. The plot thickens and who is it that is listening to them? Stay tuned later for another chapter

Thank you for reading and reviewing: ifiwalkthesun, amsilcox, Liastra Lee, RedJewel2662, munchinmonster, Hope and love, and Laby Anne Boleyn


	12. Chapter 12

WHOA!!! I found a website that lists everyword of chinese they used in Serenity/Firefly...or at least they claim, but hey it's chinese so on to the story.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

After Inara finishs comforting Kaylee, she walks out and runs face first into Teyla, who is occupating the other empty guest room. Teyla tilts her head to the side slightly as she looks at Inara.

"Why did I hear crying coming from Jennifer's room?" Teyla asks.

Inara just looks at her and answers, "She just had a few things to get off her chest. Now if you'll excuse me I have things I must do."

Inara side-steps and walks around Teyla only to be stopped by McKay, who is coming down the stairs. McKay looks at Teyla and then Inara.

"And what is going on here?" he asks.

"Nothing." Inara says.

"No there is something going on, Rodney." Teyla says, "She knows."

McKay looks Inara and asks, "And what are you going to do with that knowledge?"

"I am going to wait." Inara explains, "And if she hasn't told everyone by the we get Simon, River and Book, well, I will."

Teyla and Mckay both think about it and finally nod. Taking that as a signal, Inara takes her leave, pushing past Mckay and up the stairs to the dining hall. There Jayne sits, not able to do much else. He looks up as she enters.

"Why doesn't she remember me?" Jayne asks Inara.

Inara looks at him sadly and says, "I am sure she does, but she is just not ready to believe that she is back."

"You sure?" he asks, looking hopeful.

"Yes. Positive." Inara says and then thinks to herself, 'Among other things.'

With that she walks into the kitchen area and puts on a pot of water. Waiting for it to get done she thinks about what she has just done.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sheppard sits with Mal as Wash finishes up explaining everything he knew about the Yuma Galaxy. Sheppard sits, dropey-eyed and half asleep. Mal is sleepy and Wash is looking at those two as if they're the two laziest students in class

"Yu bun duh.(1)" Wash mumbles.

This makes Sheppard's eyes open and he says, "Huh?"

"Nothing, go to sleep if you want."

"Oh, okay," Sheppard yawns.

And thus the cock-pit has two sleeping men and a lonely pilot.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kaylee sniffles a few more times just a Ronon walks in. Seeing her upset, he walks over to her and asks,

"What's wrong? What did she do?"

Kaylee sniffles a bit more, shakes her head and says,

"It's not what she did, but what I've done."

Ronon looks at her, confused, he sits down and waits for her to contuine. She hugs the pillow tighter. He reaches over and tries to wipe a tear off but she jerks away.

"Don't." She whipsers, "I'm not who you think I am."

He gets up, walks to the door and say, "I know."

Kaylee looks up at him in shock and asks, "H-H-How?"

He looks over his shoulder at her and says, "The photo album. What you said in the hanger. Everyones shocked looks. Plus I have good hearing and McKay can't keep his mouth shut. I'm not stupid."

With that said, Ronon leaves, his shoulders sluched. Kaylee stares after him, then gets up and walks after him.

"WAIT!" she shouts, "I'm sorry I lied. Please don't go."

Ronon looks at her and shrugs her off.

"I'll stay with Sheppard and McKay until we find a way home." Ronon says and starts up the stairs.

"No need." she says, head down, shaking, "I have other places I can stay."

And with that she runs past him, up the stairs and out of sight. Unknown to her, Ronon's eyes shimmer with unshed tears of pain and betrayal. He walks back down to their room, no, his room now, enters, closes the door, slids down to the floor and lets the tears fall.

Teyla slids her door closed, seeing the whole thing, knowing that the confontation between them had to happen. She sits down on her bed and sheds the tears that she believes Ronon is to proud to shed.

McKay walks down the hall only to pushed aside by a crying Kaylee. He turns and follows her to the crew area, where he and Sheppard are staying, only to lose track of her. Wash stares out of the cock-pit at him and softly shakes his head. He as well as everyone else on Serenity knew that this Jennifer was really their Kaylee. Now she is back but upset as well. She needs to be alone, maybe hang out with her engines. Wash turns back so he is facing the Black once more. Casting a glance at Mal and Sheppard, he sighs wishing he could have missed seeing Kaylee's face just like they did.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Over the next few days nothing happened. The crew of Serenity acted like Kaylee still was down in the guest room and not her room or the engines, just so she can have time alone. Jayne had to be restrained a few time. Ronon refused to eat and leave the room. But now, they are docked on Ariel, with everyone off of Serenity. Ronon, after being ordered by Sheppard to get out of the room, refuses to look at Kaylee, Jayne's plotting ways to hurt Ronon, Kaylee walks off to look at the shops for anything intersting. Everyone else, having a good time, while Mal and Zoe look for River and Simon.

"Are you sure they'll be here?" Mal asks standing on tippy-toe to try and see over everyone.

"Yes, I am sure." Zoe says with an eye-roll.

"Hello, Captian." a voice says from behind Mal, causing him to fall over.

Mal quickly gets up cussing,

"Ching-wah tsao duh liou mahng(2)"

Looking behind him, he sees Simon. Glaring he says,

"Never do that again, dong ma(3)?"

"Dahng rahn(4)." Simon says, pointing behind Mal, "But that won't stop River."

"Huh?" Mal says, turning around and coming face to face with a smiling River.

This causes him to leap backwards and trip of his own feet. He lands in a puddle of oil.

"Nee ta ma duh. Tyen-shia suo-yo duh run doh gai si(5)." Mal exclaims as River giggles behind her hand.

Zoe looks at River and asks, "Simon, is she normal now?"

Simon looks at Zoe and replies, "No, but she has her moments of a normal girl. And who are they?"

"This is Sheppard, Ronon, Teyla, and Mckay." Inara says pointing to each one of them.

River walks up to Ronon and says, "Mad like a Reaver, but sane at the same time. Pushed away because a lie."

Ronon blinks at her, remembering what the Reaver on the Dadaelus said. He stares at her and she stares at him. Then for no reason at all she hugs him. Kaylee walks up and puts on a smile for River and Simon.

"Hi ya." she says, "Shiny weather here, ain't it?"

Simon looks at her in surprise and then offers a smile to her.

"Good to see you." he says and River walks up to Kaylee and hugs her.

River whispers something in Kaylee's ear, causing her eyes to widen. River let's go of Kaylee and Kaylee smiles sadly at River. Ronon decides to watch out of the corner of his eye, missing her smile. Jayne watchs Kaylee as well, wishing he knew what excatly happened between the two.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Thanks for reviewing: WinterRayne, Fanfiction Master Kel, ifiwalkthesun, mmkfire, Hope and love, Laby Anne Boleyn, RedJewel2662, and Destiny's Darkness.

I am not sure if these are the correct translations, but it will do unless I am told otherwise.

(1) stupid

(2) frog-humping son of a bitch

(3) understood?

(4) Of course

(5)fuck everyone in the universe to death


	13. Chapter 13

YAY!!!! Chapter, what 13 is it? Yeah, chapter 13... wow this is the longest story I've every written, and with the most reviews ever too. Anyways onto the story.

ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

After everyone has finished sight-seeing, Simon takes Jayne and Ronon down to the infermary, where he checks them out to make everything is fine with their injuries. Sheppard decides that Mckay bought too much stuff and moves in with Ronon, though he has to sleep on the floor. River and Simon moved in next to them, in their former rooms. After Simon said he could leave, Ronon locks himself in his room again, to mope. Teyla tries to talk to him, but she gets kicked out.

Sighing, he hears Kaylee laughing, sticking his head he detremines that the sound is coming from the upper level. Curious, he walks out of the room and up the stairs. Once he reaches the top, he listens and finds it's coming from the engine room. Ronon walks to the door and listens. He hears Kaylee laugh. He puts a hand on the door, then hears a male laughing in there with her. Upon hearing the male laugh, he lets his hand slid off the door, turns and walks back to his room, thinking that she found happiness and love in someone else.

When he reachs his room, he lies down on the bed, head turned towards the nightstand where his gun sits, innocently glimming in the light. He reachs over with his good arm and spins it aimlessly, thinking about what it would be like if he never met Kaylee. Or if Kaylee never met him.

ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

Meanwhile inside the engine room, Kaylee is laughing at Simon as he tries to sit in her hammock, failing miserbly. He finally gives up, laughing as he invisions how he looked. Slowly their laughter fades to nothing but the ocassional chuckle. Simon looks at her as she slids smoothly into the hammock. Shaking his head he asks,

"So, from the looks of it, you have feelings for this Ronon."

Kaylee picks up a pillow, hugging it to her chest as her face turns sad just thinking about him. Nodding she once again lets the tears fall, this time quietly.

"You decided to tell him and it didn't turn out to well." Simon contuines.

Again, he gets a nod. Frowning he stands up and says, "I'll be right back, okay?"

Kaylee looks up at him with a tear-stained confused face. But she nods none the less. Simon walks to the door, opens it, steps out and closes the door. Once he's out in the hall he walks swiftly to the mess hall and digs through the cabnits. Wash, the only one in there, looks at him funny until Simon turns around and sees what Wash has. A carton of ice cream. Not just any ice cream, but strawberry kiwi ice cream, Kaylee's favorite flavor. Grabing two spoons he walks up to Wash, snatchs the ice cream and literttly runs off before Wash can react. And when Wash does, Simon hears him shouting,

"THIEF!!! GIVE ME BACK MY ICE CREAM!!!"

Sion soon hears Wash following him. The engine door just ahead, He reachs out for it, grabs it opens it and jumps through. He drops the items turns around a slams the door shut with Wash banging on the other side. He turns, leans against the door and allows himself to slid down, panting. Kaylee watchs the whole thing, he looks at her and gives her a smile. Smiling back, she gets off her hammock and picks up the spoons and ice cream. Walking over she sits next to him, pries off the lid and offers him a spoon.

She scoops some out and brings it to her mouth. Taking it in she moans and rolls her eyes. Swallowing she says,

"They don't have this flavor on Earth. Oh how I missed this flavor."

Simon chuckles and after swallowing his bite says,

"I remember when we were going out, every time we docked you tried to find this flavor of ice cream. Heck you even did it with Jayne."

"How did you know we had some? I didn't think we did."

"River accuatly. She said that you would need it."

"Oh. What about Wash chasing you and everything?"

Simon rubs the back of his head with a guffy look on his face and says,

"I forgot to tell him that it wasn't for anyone but you and whoever you would want to share it with."

And with that he takes a big scoop and forgetting all manners, shoves it in his mouth. She laughs, never really seeing him being so improper. He smiles, melted ice cream seeping through his teeth. He closes his mouth when he feels it dripping down his chin. He blushes as he wipes his chin. Kaylee laughs at the sight. Her laugh is cut short when they hear loud bang echo through Serenity, causing them both to almost choke on the ice cream (A/N: it feels funny to choke on ice cream.). They get up, open the door, and take off towards the sound.

ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

A few minutes earlier, in Teyla's room, Inara is doing Zoe's hair while Teyla explains her culture to them. They laugh and giggle.

"There." Inara says handing Zoe a mirror, "I'm done, what do you think?"

Zoe looks in the mirror and examines it throughly, finally saying, "Not much of a difference, if you ask me?"

"There's not much I can do with your hair." Inara says.

"I agree with her, Zoe." Teyla agrees, "If your hair style would change to much, it would not flatter you."

Zoe looks at her with suspection, but shrugges it off as she gets up. Inara motions for Teyla to take a seat at her feet. Teyla holds up her hands in refusal.

"I insist." Inara says.

"No, I could not." Teyla denies.

"I really must inist." Inara pushs, "Your hair is beautiful, I must at least braid it."

Teyla sighs, finally moving to the seat where Zoe previously sat. Zoe sits back and plays with the little radio that was in the room. She finally manages to pick up a station, it was soft music.

Inara is half way through braiding Teyla's hair when they hear a loud bang, close by, causing them all to jump up and grab something as a weapon, looking towards the door and moving forward.

ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

Few minutes earlier in the mess hall, Wash comes trudging back in, after giving up on getting the ice cream back from Simon. He looks up to see Jayne finishing off a glass of water and an apple. Jayne looks up at him and nods slightly. Wash sits down at the table and grabs an apple.

"What's wrong?" Jayne asks.

"I got my ice cream stolen from me." Wash says as he rolls the apple back and forth between his hands.

"I take it that Simon didn't tell you." Jayne says taking a bite out of his apple.

Wash looks up from his apple and asks, "What?"

"About," Jayne takes a bite, "the ice cream."

"No. What about it?" Wash asks.

"Well, the ice cream," Jayne throws the apple core away, "was for Kaylee. It's her favorite flavor."

A look of understanding comes across Wash's face. He then picks up his apple and takes a bite out of it. Jayne, finished with his, gets up, grabs his crutchs and hobbles away. Wash watchs him until he leaves. Sighing, he too stands up and walks off, to the cock-pit. On the way there he runs into River, who looks at him and says,

"Things are coming full circle."

She then walks off. Thinking about what she said, he then shrugs and contuines on his way. When he reachs the cock-pit he sees Mal teaching Sheppard about how to pilot Serenity.

"Guay(1), I'm going for a while and you're ready to replace me." Wash exclaims.

"Fay hwa(2), you're my best pilot." Mal says.

"Dung ee-miao(3). Your best pilot?" Wash says, "The only way I would be your best pilot is if I wasn't the only one."

"Whoa, whoa. I have no idea what's going on but----"

Sheppard is cut off by a loud bang that echos through out Serenity.

The bang causes then to look out. Mal looks at Wash and asks,

"Where's the crazy?"

"In the mess hall, she said something about things coming full circle."

At that they all take off towards the bang.

ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

Jayne after leaving the mess hall, decides to confront Ronon about Kaylee. He hobbles down the stairs, taking each one slowly and carefully. When he reachs the bottom, he walks to the room Ronon is occupping. He bangs on the door, shouting,

"RONON!!! OPEN UP!!!!"

"GO AWAY!!!" was the reply he got.

"BIN TYEN-SHUNG DUH EE-DWAY-RO (4)!! OPEN UP!!"

Getting no reply, he gabs the handle and slids it open, his eyes widen as he hears a bang.

ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

River hears the bang and looks up, smiling knowing that all things are going as they should.

ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

The Wraith scientist is work hard to figure what what makes the Reavers different from all the others that they have encountered. He's drawn blood and took tissuse samples, but can't figure out what it is. The scientist's back is turned on a Reaver's body, the sheet over the body moves slightly. Once. Twice. The body sits up and the sheet falls off. The Reaver looks around his new surroundings and spots the Wraith scientist. He looks down and see the tools. Grabbing one, the Reaver puts his feet on the ground and trips, grabbing table with the tools, causing it to fall. The Wraith turns around and his eyes widen as the sight of a Reaver, said to be dead, lauches itself at him. He has no time to let out a scream, as the Reaver ripes out his throat.

ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

There you go. Hope you like. And what was that bang all about? well time for bed. Thanks for reading: ifiwalkthesun, Laby Anne Boleyn, RedJewel2662, and munchingmonster

(1) Hell

(2) Nonsense

(3) hold on a second

(4) Stupid, inbred pile of meat


	14. Chapter 14

...firggin' computer. Second time I had to write this chapter. Anyways onto the story, yeah?

db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db

The Reaver looks up from the Wraith that he killed. Slowly he stands up and walks to the mirror in the wall. He puts his hand on the mirror and moves it from on end to the other. He then moves it back to the middle and begins to pound on it. He lets out a shriek as the glass cracks and breaks. Stepping through the threshold, he triggers an alarm and with in seconds the room fills with Wraith drones. One fires at him and sends him back into the previous room. The Reaver lands, rolls and grabs a sharp tool. He gets up and launchs at the drones, slices them and killing a few, before he finally falls due to the large gapping hole in is chest.

The Wraith that ordered them to bring the Reaver bodies up, walks into the room and looks around. He looks at the Reaver body and orders,

"Seaver the head from the bodies. Do it for all of them. I want no more chances that this will happen again."

The drones set to work. Aware of the missing bodies.

db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db

Ronon looks on as Jayne stumbles backwards and falls. He hears yelling and shouts coming from outside the room, just before all become silent. Slowly, Ronon lifts both of his arms to rest on his head as he brings his knees up to his chest. He sees everyone gather around Jayne's motionless body. Mal looks at Jayne and then into the room at him. Mal pulls out his gun and points it at Ronon. His mouth moves but Ronon hears nothing. His thoughts run wild as his gun just dangles off his fingers.

He sees Mal's mouth move again. Getting no reaction out of Ronon, he pulls the hammer back and gets ready to pull the trigger. Ronon tilts his head forward a bit and lets his hair fall over his eyes. He can just barely see Kaylee leaning over Jayne, with Simon trying to figure out what is wrong. She looks up and takes a step towards them, saying something. Mal turns his head and says something back to her. His fingers start to squeeze the trigger, only to be stopped by Teyla, who pushs past him, and walks into the room. She puts her hands up and slowly walks towards him. He watches her out of the corner of his eye. She walks over to him and reaches for the gun. He gives it willingly. Teyla examines it, walks to Mal, and drags him out of sight. Zoe stands in front of the door, gun trained on Ronon.

Simon must have ordered something as everyone, except Mal, Teyla and Zoe, attempt to carry Jayne to the infermary. He looks up and watches Zoe, until something catches his attention behind her. He watchs as River walks into his view. She turns and looks at him and gives him a smile. She then walks off out of view towards the infermary. He begins to feel tired, he eyes start to slid shut. His head lulls to the side and thunks against the wall. The last thing he see is Kaylee walking past Zoe and sitting on the bed. His eyes then close, refusing to open, as his arms fall and his body relaxes.

db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db

"WHAT THE GUAY WAS THAT ABOUT!?" Mal yells at Teyla.

Teyla sighs and runs a hand through her hair, unbraiding it, and says,

"Ronon has issues---"

Mal cuts her off with,

"Oh, great now we got to crazies on this ship."

Teyla narrows her eyes and hisses,

"Ronon is not crazy. I would like to see you try to adapt to a life like ours after being a Runner for seven years with no one but yourself, having to relive every memory of what happened before the Wraith, every little chance you get to sleep."

Teyla finishes with poking Mal in the chest. Mal looks at her and asks,

"A Runner? And Wra-what-is?"

"A Runner and Wraith. Let him be, Jayne will live. He doesn't even have any wounds."

"It doesn't matter, Ronon could have killed Jayne."

"But he didn't. The gun was set on stun."

"And if it wasn't?"

"Well, we'll never have to find out, now will we?"

Mal stares at her, open-mouthed.

db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db

Kaylee watches as Ronon falls asleep. Sees his body relaxing. As soon as he is asleep, she picks up a hand and holds it. Looking at him, she sees his broken arm is out of its sling, so she puts down his hand and moves his arm back into the sling. She then picks up his hand again and gently strokes the back of it with her thumb. She wipes away tears that fall from her face, as well as his. Zoe looks on and decides she is no longer needed. She slids the door shut and sits across from it. She'll stay just in case.

Kaylee moves Ronon so he is laying down. She then takes the blanket at the foot of the bed and spreads it over him. She sits on the floor, watching him sleep. He curls into a ball underneath the blanket. She reaches out and once again takes his hand into hers, before she, herself fall victim to sleep.

db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db

Ronon's Dream:

_He's running through the woods. Branches break behind him, urging him forward, away from the unknown hunter behind him. Up ahead he spots Kaylee, sitting on a log in a clearing. He slows to a walk and then comes to a complete stop in front of her. She is dressed in a pair of over-alls, stained, patched and worn. He looks at her as she stands up and walks off into the woods. He attempts to follow but he is cut off by a man. Jayne._

_Ronon's eyes widen at this. He look's over Jayne's shoulder to see Kayle walking away, not looking back. Ronon narrows his eyes and charges at Jayne, only for him to disappear. Ronon falls through a hole in the ground and falls through darkness. Seemingly endless darkness. He finally hits bottom. He groans as he tries to move, but he can't. Soon he loses feeling in his legs, the sensasion slowly seeps up his back and begins to spread. He tries to focus on the dim light above him only to have it flicker and fade._

_He hears a voice say, "You need her, just as she needs you."_

End Dream

Upon waking, he looks around and spots Kaylee sleeping sitting at the side of the bed. Smiling slightly, he removes his hand from hers and puts the blanket she put on him, on her. He then settles back down, stares at the ceiling as he thinks about he did.

db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db

Kaylee's Dream:

_She's sitting in her room in Atlantis, humming as she flips through a book on her bed. Sighing, she closes the book, stands up and walks out the door. Walking down the hall she comes to the mess hall. Hearing voices inside she opens the door, she enters and finds no one. She walks farther into the mess hall. Something move quickly to her left, she turns and finds nothing. She walks over there to try and find out what it is. Seeing nothing, she turns around only to run into a Reaver, who shrieks and slashes at her. She manages to dodge and run around a pillar._

_She presses herself against the pillar, breathing heavily. Listening, she hears nothing. Carefully she inches around the pillar to try and sees nothing but the mess hall, empty. She goes back to her previous postion, closes her eyes and sighs. Her relief is short lived as she feels heavy breathing on her face. Opening her eyes she comes face to face with a Wraith. But this Wraith looks different from the others._

_The skin on its face is ripped and torn. Flesh is burned on its arms and blood drips from its mouth. It's eyes resemblie that of a Reaver, pretetor look. It reachs out its hand and runs its claws down her face. It goes for her neck, only to let out a scream as it arches its back. It whips around and glares at Ronon. He keeps his gun steady and fires again. She blinks and instead of Ronon, Jayne stood holding the gun and the Wraith is gone. He lowers the gun, looks at her and says,_

_"You don't need me to protect you anymore."_

_He flickers and fades. She walks away from the pillar and the scenery changes. She's standing on a beach, with two moons rising. As she watchs them rise she feels arms wrap around her. Turning she sees Ronon standing behind her. He smiles down at her and she smiles up at him._

End Dream.

db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db

Sighing, Ronon stands up and walks towards the door. Sliding open the door, he sees Zoe sleeping on the othe side of the hall. Blinking he walks towards the infermary. Peeking in a window he sees Jayne, out-cold, laying on the table. Simon nowhere in sight. He sighs softly and walks in the infermary, and looks at Jayne. Jayne groans and tosses around, knocking off his blanket. Ronon picks it up and puts it back on him. He then pulls a chair up and sits down, waiting. During the wait he nods off again.

Simon looking at some charts, walk into the infermary, looks up, spots Ronon sitting next to Jayne, walks out and makes sure he is on the right ship. Blinking, he walks back in and gets to work as quiet as possible.

db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db

Meanwhile in the mess hall, Sheppard and Mal are having a staring contest with the ocassional sentence.

"Ronon's crazy." Mal says.

"No he's not." Sheppard says.

They stare at each other again as Wash and River throw a ball back and forth in front of them. Sheppard opens his mouth to say something only to have McKay walk in yawning,

"What'd I miss?"

Mal and Sheppard break off their staring contest to stare at McKay.

"What?" Mckay asks.

"Do you knwo not what has been happening?" Teyla asks.

"No." McKay says looking confused.

They blink and stare at him. McKay starts to twitch and he opens his mouth to say something but he gets cut off as Simon walks in, face slightly pale.

"What happened, Doc?" Mal asks.

"Well, I went down to file some medical records and Ronon is sleeping at Jaynes bed-side." Simon explains, as River laughs and says,

"Things are coming full circle."

She catches the ball and examines it. Tracing the perminter with her finger, she chants the word circle. It was her turn for everyone to stare at her.

"Okay." Sheppard says, "And you say Ronon's crazy."

River hears it and throws the ball at him, hitting him up-side the head. Sheppard holds the side of hit head, rubbing it.

"No, mei-mei" Simon says walking up to Simon, "No throwing balls at people like that."

"And did you say that Ronon, who shot Jayne, was sleeping next to Jayne, who he shot?" Wash asks.

"Huh? Oh, yeah." Simon says taking the apple River was trying to give him.

Silence engulfs the mess hall.

db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db db

Hehehehe doen with another one. YAY!!!! Thanks for reviewing: Laby Anne Boleyn, RedJewel2662, ifiwalkthesun, munchinmonster, and Hope and love


	15. Chapter 15

Thank you for reading and reviewing, it means alot to mean, really it does. And sory I haven't up-dated for a few days, I am getting ready to go back to school. Anyways on to the story.

readreadreadreadreadreadreadreadreadreadreadreadreadreadreadreadreadreadreadreadreadreadreadreadreadreadreadreadreadreadreadreadreadreadreadreadread

The Wraith that ordered the Reaver bodies up on to the Hive ship (A/N I'm going to call him...um...Frank.), was walking around the ship looking for the missing bodies. He was fuming, the queen of this hive was mad that he would bring such creatures, that they could not feed upon, on to the ship, even if they would make them wealthy.

'They were dead.' Frank thinks, 'Nothing more than corpses.'

He stalks the halls, with his drones, out for blood. Reaver blood.

The drones that were driven mad by feeding off the Reaver's were missing as well. It pissed him off. Drones have gone missing and several have shown up dead, skinned.

readreadreadreadreadreadreadreadreadreadreadreadreadreadreadreadreadreadreadreadreadreadreadreadreadreadreadreadreadreadreadreadreadreadreadreadread

Jayne groans as he opens his eyes. He quickly closes them as light invades his vision. Turning his head to the side he sees that he is in the infermary. Blinking until his eyes adjust to the light, he lifts his head and looks around more and sees Ronon sleeping in a chair next to him. He blinks surprised as memories of what happened comes rushing back to him. He lifts the blanket and takes a look at his chest. Touching his chest gently, feeling no hole, he gets a confused look on his face and thinks,

'Wasn't I shot?'

He sits up, flinching slightly. Resting on his elbows he turns and looks at Ronon and sees the Ronon is looking at him. He blinks at Ronon, who blinks back at him. Jayne then asks,

"Didn't you shot me?"

"Yeah." is all Ronon says.

"So... Why ain't I got a hole in my chest?" Jayne asks raising his eye-brows.

"Stun." Ronon replies.

"Oh...Stun... You've got guns that do that?"

Ronon nods and stands up as Jayne swings his legs over the edge of the table. Jayne looks at him funny as Ronon stares at him. Jayne sifts uneasily. Ronon opens his mouth and says,

"Sorry. About the shot to the chest. Even if it wasn't fatal." Ronon apologizes.

"Oh. So you ain't out to kill me?" Jayne asks.

"No. It was instinct...and you wouldn't leave." Ronon explains with a shrug of the shoulders.

"'Kay." Jayne says, "Gots to listen to you from now on."

Ronon gives a small smile. He hands Jayne his crutchs as he gets off the table. Jayne nods in thanks and they leave the infermary. A silence grows between them. When they reach the stairs, they head up together. When they reach the top they enter into the mess hall. They blink as all eyes, but River and Simon's, turn towards them. River spins in the back-ground, Simon is trying to get her to stop. Zoe is still down stairs sleeping, so is Kaylee. Sheppard and Mal stand up, then look at each other, then turn back to them and Mal says,

"Oh, juh jen sh guh kwai luh duh jean jan...(1)"

"Yeah, what he said," Sheppard says pointing to Mal, "...What did you say?"

"That ain't what's important right now." Mal says.

Sheppard throws him a look that says 'What do you mean that's not important? I can't understand a damn thing you're saying.'

Ronon and Jayne look at each other and both shrug. They walk to the table and sit down on either side of Wash. Wash looks at Ronon then Jayne, shrugs, pulls out some cards and asks,

"Who wants to play?"

"Can we get something to eat first?" Jayne asks, while Ronon sits up a bit straighter at the word eat.

"Way ahead of you both." Inara says bring some bowls with food out to them.

"Thanks." Ronon says looking at it.

"It's a protein powder meal." Jayne explains when he sees Ronon poking it with a fork.

Ronon stabs it with a fork and tries to pull the fork out, only to have the protein powder meal go with it until there is a string of it conneting the main blob to the fork. Wash tilts his head at them as Sheppard leans in for a closer look. Ronon lets go and the blob just seems to suck it back in. The fork stands straight up. Now Mal leans in for a closer look. As Sheppard and Mal basically put their faces into it, the fork suddenly vanishes as the blob eats it. Their eyes widen. Jayne seeing this drops his fork to the table and pulls the bowl away. Inara raises an eye-brow.

"Dude, that is messed up." Sheppard says.

Mal nods in agreement.

"It devours, there for it has a need to feed." River says as she leans in over Jayne.

Jayne leans over to Wash and asks,

"You think it goes by heat or movement?"

"Maybe it goes by smell..." Wash says sarcastially.

Jayne looks at him in horror.

"Honey," Mal says, "What did you do to this food?"

"First off, I don't think it could be called food to begin with," Inara replies, "Second I did nothing but cook it."

No one moves, just encase it decides to eat something again. An uncomfortable silence falls upon them as it bubbles for a couple seconds before it just seems to melt into a puddle of goo.

"Is it safe?" Simon whispers.

River laughs and begins to dance again. Everyone lets out a breathe they didn't know they were holding.

"I think I lost my appetite." Jayne says.

"I think we need to get new supplies." Inara says.

Everyone nods in agreement.

"So I heard someone say something about cards." Sheppard says, looking hopeful.

Ronon stands up to get away from the puddle of goo, which is now steaming.

"I think we should fine a new place for cards." Ronon says.

He then points to the puddle of goo that's seemingly eating through the table. Wash, Sheppard, Jayne and Mal nod in agreement and slowly move away from the table. Simon, giving up on trying to stop River from spinning, pulls out some tools and begins to examine the puddle of goo as eveyone else's voices fade away to play in the cargo area. River stops spinning and watches Simon as he does then, shrugs and then watchs off, leaving Simon to fend for himself if the goo decides to eat something again.

She walks out of the mess hall and to the passenger quarters. As she walks past Zoe, she smiles slightly and walking to the room that Kaylee is sleeping, lays down on the bed next to her and drifts off to sleep. Glad that now her family was coming together again, but this time with new members, some even yet to be known.

readreadreadreadreadreadreadreadreadreadreadreadreadreadreadreadreadreadreadreadreadreadreadreadreadreadreadreadreadreadreadreadreadreadreadreadread

Shepperd Book, sits watching the stars. He listens to the gentle playing of the guitar that wafts through the canyon. The music comes from a small town just a few miles away from the town where he lives. Closing his eyes, he sees himself at a table, surround by his friends on Serenity. He tilts his head and starts to hum. His humming soon turns to singing.

_"Take my love, take my land_  
_Take me where I cannot stand,"_

He opens his eyes and watchs as a star falls,

_"I don't care, I'm still free_  
_You can't take the sky from me,"_

The stars vanish as memories flood his vision of how he come to Serenity,

_"Take me out to the black_  
_Tell them I ain't comin' back,"_

He remembers Kaylee sitting just outside of Serenity, telling him on how he was more interested in the ship then where it's headed.

_"Burn the land and boil the sea_  
_You can't take the sky from me,"_

He remembers the Unification War, the battle of Serenity, and hearing about the attack on Mal's home planet, Shadow.

_"There's no place I can be_  
_Since I found Serenity_  
_But you can't take the sky from me..."_

As the last note falls from his lips, and the strings of the guiter, a single tear falls from his eye, as he feels the need to go back out into the Black, the need to go back to Serenity, back home. The stars fill his vision again as he sits, wrapped up in his blanket, the blanket that Kaylee and River both got him for his birthday. Sighing, he stands up and walks back into his house, but not his home.

readreadreadreadreadreadreadreadreadreadreadreadreadreadreadreadreadreadreadreadreadreadreadreadreadreadreadreadreadreadreadreadreadreadreadreadread

Song ain't mine, it's the theme song of Firefly/Serenity. So yeah. Thanks for reviewing: Twisted Truth, TwilightG, Destiny's Darkness, Laby Anne Boleyn, Hope and love, RedJewel2662, munchinmonster and anyone else that just so happen to read.

(1) Oh, this is a happy development...

Once again, song ain't mine... neither is are the shows, I just stole them to use them... stay tuned for the next chapter.


	16. Chapter 16

YIPIE!!!!!! Chapter 16, YAY!!! We have found out that Book is alive and well... Anyways onto the story.

reviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreview

Book looks around his house. Plain. That is all he sees. Plain wood floors, plain wood walls, a plain wood table, and plain wooden chairs. Good God that is a lot of wood. Oh how he misses the walls of Serenity, and the way his footsteps sound on the floors as they echo through the metal hallways. And the table that hold so many memories of friendship and River being crazy. He sighs as he unwraps himself from the blanket. He folds it and sets it over a chair infront of the fireplace. Looking out his window, into the night, he knows that this maybe a backwash planet that doesn't even have a proper name, but this is the closest he has come to feeling at home, ever since he left Serenity.

He walks to the kitchen and puts a teapot on the wood-stove. Bending down, he pokes at the embers and puts a new log on, feeding the fire. He stands up, puts a hand on his lower back and stretches. He groans as he walks to the cupboard and pulls out a cup. He puts a teabag in it and sets it aside, waiting for the pot to boil.

reviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreview

Frank hears a noise as he patrols the halls of the Hive ships. This 'hunt' is getting on his nerves and he is tiring of these games. He knows that these Reavers are smarter than what most give them, and he hates it. They're toying with him and his drones. His eyes narrow has he pulls out his pistol. Walking slowly, he signals his drones to get ready. He presses against a wall and moves to the corner. He slowly turns the corner. He sees the Reavers and the Wraith-Reaver hybrids devouring, among other things, other Wraith. He gags slightly, which causes them all to look up at him. He turns around and runs face first into a Wraith-Reaver. The Wraith-Reaver hisses at him as he is grabbed from behind.

Frank's screams echo through the hive ship, soon joined by others as the Reavers and Wraith-Reaver Hybrids spread.

reviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreview

The cargo hold is filled with laughter as everyone who is in there is having a good time. They laugh, they joke, they tease. Wash deals a new hand of cards as they bet chores, and even some pieces of clothes. Just as the next round was going to begin, scream suddenly broke out somewhere in the ship. Ronon drops his cards, holds up his hands and say,

"Don't look at me."

Sheppard snicker slightly at this, as the scream sounds like that of McKay. Everyone looks at him and Wash asks,

"What's going on?"

"Oh, just a little prank on McKay." Sheppard says innocently, "for buying too much stuff."

Sheppard puts his cards down, his hands behind his head, leans back and smiles as McKay appears with bright neon pink hair and a green face with blue pok-a-dots. The green turns a weird shade of brown as his face becomes red, under the paint.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!?" McKay shouts at Sheppard.

Sheppard just shrugs as McKay stomps up to him.

"Just a little pay back."

"PAY BACK?!? PAY BACK FOR WHAT?!?"

"Well now that you have too much stuff I have to bunk with Ronon. And he snores."

"I do not" Ronon injects into the argument.

"You do to." Sheppard says.

"Who cares about him? What about me?" Mckay whines.

"What about you?" Ronon and Sheppard say together.

And this argument contuines as Teyla shakes her head and the crew of Serenity laughs. Zoe soon joins them with Kaylee and River. As soon as they see McKay, they burst out laughing, holding their sides and each other.

reviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreview

The hallways are dark with the occasional spark from the wires and the flicks of lights that struggle to stay alive. Bright lights suddenly appear as footsteps sound. A group of people appear, walking in a circle, with people in what use to be white coats, focusing on every little nosie. They whisper among themselves, reminding each other to aim for the heads, the only spot that seems to drop them in one shot. Bodies of Reavers and humans litter the hallways as the walls are painted with blood.

"Colonel Cardwell, this is Alpha-Recuse Team, do you copy?" the leader says.

"This is Colonel Cardwell. What is your status?" was his reply.

"Hallway all clear. Have survivers. Returning to bridge."

"Understood. There will be a relief team waiting for you."

"Roger."

With that said and done, they head back to the bridge.

reviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreview

Meanwhile on the bridge, Cardwell and Hermiod are watching carefully for any life-dots that were vanishing. They could just beam the team and surivivers to safety but they both agreed that that is too much of a risk to take.

"Hermiod, have you located the Atlantis team or the ship Serenity?"

Hermiod looks up at him and replies, "Not yet. I do not even know what type of ship it is. The design is not that of the Asgard, Ancients, Wraith, Goa'uld or Earthling."

"Is there anyway that you can find out?"

"I must have a ship from this galaxy with a data-base."

"Will one of 'their' ships be fine."

Hermiod tilts his head to the side, thinking.

"Yes. That should be fine." he says with a nod.

Cardwell nods back at Hermiod, then to a soilder. The soilder salutes and walks off to get a team of scientists and guards to retrive one of the ships that survived and interfaze it with the main computer of the Daedalus.

reviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreview

Sometime during the argument between Sheppard, McKay, and Ronon, Wash gets up and goes to the cockpit. He checks everything and realizes that they are coming up on the planet where Book is staying.

"Ummm... not good." Wash says to himself as he realizes that they are decanding a bit to fast.

The ship starts to shake as he straightings everything out.

"WASH!!!! WHAT THE TZAO GAO(1) ARE YOU DOING TO MY SHIP!!!!" Mal shouts over the intercom.

Wash grabs mic of the intercom, pushes the button in and says,

"Oh nothing. Just falling apart...Again."

"Kwong-chee duh(2)." Mal mumbles, "Can you at least stop the shaking?"

"Working on it, Capt'in."

reviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreview

Shepperd Book hears the pot boiling, picks it up and pours the hot water into the cup. Picking up a spoon he stirs it. Sighing he looks out the window to see what looks like another falling star. Tilting his head he notices that it is a ship attempting to enter the atmosphere of the planet. Then it vanishes and he can hear a slightly bang as it breaks through. Tapping the spoon on the side of the cup, he sets it down and takes a sip of his tea.

'Strange.' he thinks, 'It is rare that a ship comes here. A planet with no true name.'

reviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreview

There ya go, another chapter. I would have made it longer but my cat bit my hand and so it is swollon and stuff, and it might take a while to heal properly but I want to finish this story before my muse leaves me, so the next few chapters might be shorter than usual. So yeah... Thanks for reding and reviewing: RedJewel2662, Laby Anne Boleyn, Twisted Truth, munchinmonster, Hope and love, Casperace13 and anyone and everyone else who reads my story.

(1) crap

(2) nuts

P.S. I just got the Firefly series today.


	17. Chapter 17

number 17... WOW!!!! That is alot of chapters for one story...not really but for me it is. Anyways on to the story.

1717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717

Wash is able to straighting out Serenity so that she stops shaking. Wash lets out a sigh, as he relaxes a bit. He eases her into a gentle landing a few miles out of a town. He puts the control panel of Serenity stand-by. He grabs the mic and says into it,

"We have touch down."

"Thanks Wash." Mal replies and in the back ground Wash hears Jayne say,

"So we ain't going to die?"

He didn't hear the answer as Mal shuts of the com-system. Double checking everything, he unbuckles himself and walks out of the cock-pit. He walks to the cargo area where Mal was trying to figure out who is going to go with on this trip. After a few moments this is what he decides.

Simon, decides to stay behind so he can study the goo, and River is going to walk to town with Kaylee and Wash who decides to check what parts they have for engines and make sure that everything it still running smoothing. Zoe's is going, Jayne is staying behind much to his disappontiment. Sheppard and Teyla are going. McKay, and Ronon are staying behind. Inara decides to take a nap.

Zoe, Mal, Sheppard and Teyla all get on the Mule. Zoe starts it up while Mal describes what Book looks like to Sheppard and Teyla, so they can help spot him.

River, Wash, and Kaylee take the ATV to town, leaving Ronon and Jayne basically unwatched., while McKay pulls out some of his new toys so he can figure out how it works and Simon has collected a sample of the goo and is currently studying it.

1717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717

Zoe and the gang get to town and start to ask around.

"You sure you haven't seen a preacher by the name of Book here?" Mal asks a townie

"Yep, ain't no preacher in this town." the townie replies, "Ya'll can try the next town over, on the other side of the canyon."

"Thanks." Mal says nodding his head a bit.

Sheppard snickers as Mal walks back. Zoe looks at him and asks,

"What is so funny, John?"

"Yes, do tell." Teyla says as she too walks back to the mule.

Mal gets there just to hear what Teyla says. Sheppard looks him straight in the eye and says,

"I just find it funny that you'd put a member of your crew down on a planet and not even both to ask where he's going to be."

Mal glares at him and Zoe shakes her head. Teyla looks at Sheppard confused and says,

"I do not see the humor in that."

Sheppard stops snickering at Mal and looks at Teyla.

"What?" she asks.

"Nothing." Zoe says, putting a hand on Teyla's shoulder, "He's just a man, and men say weird things."

"Oh." Teyla says.

Mal and Sheppard go back to glaring at each other. Mal circles around to the mule and hops in, breaking eye contact.

"A townie said that there ain't a preacher here and to try the next town," Mal says and then points to the canyon, "Also said to try the next town over that way."

"Yes sir." Zoe says as they take off again.

1717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717

Wash, River and Kaylee walk out of a shop with ice cream cones and Wash is laughing at Kaylee about the fact that she has become a doctor.

"W-wait. You're saying that you gave up being a mechanic?" Wash asks.

Kaylee nods as she takes a lick of her ice cream.

"Wanted to fix things, other things besides engines." River says as slowly turns her ice cream cone, examining it.

"So how did you get to be a doctor?" Wash asks.

"Well, it started when Simon hired some people to take me to Earth in the Milky Way----"

"You mean it actually exisits?" Wash asks, wide-eye.

"Yes. Anyways he came with too, and when we were in orbit he hacked into the computer system and put in my made-up file. After I'm dropped off Simon comes back here." Kaylee explains, taking another lick.

Just as she was about to contuine Mal and the rest pulls up in the mule and says,

"We're heading to the next town. We'll be back by... Umm... Zoe how long will it take?"

"A few hours sir. We should be back before night fall." Zoe replies.

"We'll be back before night fall." Mal says.

"If it goes smoothly." Zoe mumbles under her breath.

Mal's head whips around and he asks,

"What was that?"

"Nothing sir." Zoe replies driving away in the mule suddenly, causing Mal to fall off of it.

He lays there for a second before he get up looks around and runs off after the mule shouting for it to stop. The three looks on after Mal and burst out laughing. They sit down on the steps of the shop and after they calm down River says,

"Contuine with your story."

"Alright." Kaylee says, "I got settled in a small town called Chippewa Falls, I got into a pre-med school and from there it took a few month, surprisionly, for me to get into a real medical school and soon I was on my way to becoming a doctor."

"Genuis, like Simon." River says absentmindedly.

"I became a doctor, full-fledged two years later, people doubted my skills. I then got recruited by the miltary and got sent to Antarctica. From there I ended up in the Pegasus Galaxy." She finished.

"Where she met the one who is mad, like a Reaver... but not..." River says before she tries to shove all of her ice cream in her mouth.

Wash and Kaylee looks at River as seconds pass. She soon lets out a gurgled scream as she drops he cone and holds her head.

"It hurts!" River yells, "The ice cream hurts my head!"

Melted ice cream drips out of her mouthas she tips her head down-ward. Kaylee reaches over to try and calm her down and to tell her that it was brain-freeze and nothing more. Wash laughs so hard that he falls off the stairs and lands just right on the ground so his ice cream winds up on his shirt. River ends up crying as she realizes that her ice cream is now on the ground and all over her new green with pink flowers sun dress that Simon bought her back on Ariel, before they took off.

"Nothing new anymore for the reunion." She says sadly.

"There, there." Kaylee comforts, "You heard the Capt'an. They won't be back 'til just before night fall, and they might not even find Shepperd. We can just go back to the ship and wash the dress."

River looks up at her with wide teary eyes. She sniffs and nods.

"There we go." Kaylee rubs her shoulders, "That a girl."

They get up and Kaylee looks at Wash, who is sitting on the ground trying to get ice cream and dirt off of his shirt. Kaylee rolls her eyes and walks off with River back to the ATV. They get on and wait for Wash. He comes up, mumbling under his breath about how the stain will never come out of his shirt. (A/N: He had choclate ice cream, River had vanilla and Kaylee had strawberry kiwi.) He starts the ATV and drives back to Serenity.

As they get closer, they hear shouts and curses. They see McKay running around, hands in the air yelling at Ronon and Jayne, who are tossing something around. McKay runs back and forth between two stacks of crates, which one has Ronon and the other has Jayne sitting on them. Wash steers the ATV in Serenity, into its rightful place. He shuts it off as River and Kaylee hop off and Kaylee leads River away in her room so they can find River a tempery outfit.

Ronon spots Kaylee and misses the object that Jayne throws at him. He flys past him and he looks over he shoulder watching it. It hits the wall and lands on the floor. McKay screams as he rounds the crates and sees that the object is now brokw.

"Oops." Ronon says as he hops off and staggers just slightly.

Jayne lets out a laugh as he struggles to get off his stack, with his broken leg and all, which by the way was healing quite nicely.

Wash shakes his head as he heads to the mess hall.

1717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717

Book sits on his pouch in his rocking chair. He has his bible on his lap and his reading quietly to himself. Horses clatter by, stirring up dust and townfolk walk past him, smiling softly as they do. He looks up as he hears the roar of an engine echoing through the canyon. Straining to listen, he tries to place the sound, so famalier. He also hears, just barely, someone shouting something as well. He closes his bible and stands up. Hoping no one will need a preacher, this day.

1717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717

done... yeah... I am running out of ideas or being hit by writers block. I had to stuggle for this chapter... anyways thanks for reading: RedJewel2662, Laby Anne Boleyn, WinterRayne, munchinmonster, and Hope and love, as well as anyone else who has read but not reviewed. I hope you enjoy. well I have to go do some landury and clean the cat litter... so yeah...

Jayne and Ronon look like they're getting along, don't it...hehehe...


	18. Chapter 18

chapter 18...WOW!!!! I have nothing to say before hand except to clear somethings up... so here we go:

(1) The reason why they don't beam people out of the Daedalus is because Reavers are still human, and the Life-Scanners cannot tell the difference between Reavers and Normal Humans. Cardwell and Hermiod have decided that it wasn't worth the risk to put the crews lifes indanger.

(2) Life with Firefly I have decided to let people live, I was told that Weir and Hermiod was no longer with the SGA, but in my story they are, just like Wash and Book.

(3) As for them being OCC, I just got they Firefly series just not a few days ago, but it is too late in the story to change it. So lets just pretend that years of being broke up has changed how they act... 'kay?

Anyways onto the story.

KkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKk

When they reach the canyon, Zoe slows the mule down to a stop so that Mal can catch up. He stumbles up to the side and rests an arm on the mule. He puts his other arm on his knee. Panting heavily he hangs his head and asks,

"What"Pant"Was that all"Pant"About?"Gasp

Zoe turns her head and looks at him. She stares as if in thought and then says,

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

Teyla just sits back and observes the exchange, while Sheppard is trying to keep his laughter quiet. He ends up snicker and snorting as he holds his sides. Mal hops in and the rocking of the mule causes Sheppard to fall off. Zoe, seemingly taking no notice, starts to drive again. Teyla looks back and holds out her hand. She shouts to him to hurry up and to take her hand. He reaches out, sprinting after them. Zoe picks up speed, the mule is just going fast enough to cause Sheppard to break out into a heavy run. He starts to shout of Zoe to stop, but she's pissed off at Mal of some reason and is taking it out on Sheppard.

Teyla, too, starts to tell Zoe to stop. Mal is yelling at her when she suddenly steps on the breaks, causing Sheppard to run right into the back of the mule and drop to the ground, holding his chest area.

"WHAT IN THE SHEE-NIOU(1) HELL ARE YOU DOING??" Mal shouts at her.

Zoe narrows her eyes as she turns to glare at him. He tries to stay mad, but the look she is giving him causes the anger to be replaced by fear. He cowers slightly and croaks,

"Yes?"

"Do you have any idea what I am going through?" Zoe growls setting the mule down and turning it off, "No, of course not, how could you, you're a male. You don't have to go through this--this HUGE change until it's born."

Zoe stands up and points a finger at Mal, towering over him, her face shadowed by the sun behind her.

"Uh- what's born?" Mal asks.

Sheppard coughs slightly. Teyla's eyes widen as she realizes what is going on.

"I do believe she is with child." Teyla states, standing up.

Mal chocks on his tongue as it all sinks in. The mood swings, the weird food, all when they just got back together. He pales, then stands up and shouts,

"I WILL NOT HAVE LITTLE WASHS OR ZOES RUNNING AROUND ON MY SHIP!!!!"

"WELL TO BAD!!!! YOU ARE!!!! NOW BEE-JWAY(2) OR I'LL TURN THIS MULE AROUND!!!!" Zoe yells as tears start to form.

Mal's jaw drops at what Zoe says. He opens her mouth by is stopped by Sheppard, who pulls himself up on the mule.

"Oh just shut up, and lets go find this Book person. I don't know how much more my chest or ears can take." He says as he rubs his chest.

"Yes, we must hurry if we are to be back before nightfall." Teyla states, "And I do not think that Zoe is able to drive this 'mule' at the moment."

Before Mal can say anything, Zoe moves to the back and sits next to Teyla, using her shoulder to lay her head on. Sheppard, who also is sitting next to Zoe, moves slowly, and I mean SLOWLY, moves to the front seat.

KkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKk

Jayne finally managed to get down. His feet touch the ground and he hobbles away, with Ronon at his side. He saw how Ronon looked at Kaylee and he was still going to talk to him about her. He hums slightly as they walk up the starts. Ronon is slightly ahead of his as Jayne mumbles,

"Nee boo gahn dahng, nee hwong chong(3)"

'How could she have fallen for him?' Jayne thinks.

'I don't trust Jayne.' Ronon thinks to himself, 'And what did he just say?'

'How much longer can I keep this up?' both of them think at the same time.

They enter the mess hall and sit down. The look at the table where the goo was and finds it gone. There is a slight burn mark where it was. Jayne reaches for the last apple. Ronon sees this and shoots out his hand so that they grab it at the same time. Wash snorts softly in his sleep, as he fell asleep on a couch next to the table. They just glare at each other. Ronon lets a sickly sweet smile strain across is lips. Jayne just narrows his eyes. River walks in, stops and just watchs. She tilts her head and tugs at the bottom of the shirt that Kaylee lent her, along with a a pair of shorts.

"The play is coming to an end." She says as she walks up to the table and yanks the apple out of their hands.

Holding the apple, she turns and walks away, back to Kaylee. Ronon blinks and lets the smile slip of his face as he faces Jayne and glares at him. Jayne returns the glare.

"Nee boo gahn dahng, nee hwong chong." Jayne says to Ronon.

"I have no idea what that means."

"To bad."

Silence falls thickly between the two.

KkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKk

The team manages to get to the crashed Reaver ship with very little trouble and the scientists get to work right away on interfazing the database with the Daedalus. The soilders hear a nosie and the leader signals for the scientists to be quiet. They follow the order and the leader signals for the soilders to spread out but to stay close at the same time. They listen and pull the safety off of their weapons. Something clatters down the hall. The scientists start to slightly panic. The leader motions for two soliders to follow him. They walk down the hall towards the sound, flashlights on low. They come to a corner and carefully round it. They come face to face with a man, who's hair is pulled back into a tight pony-tail. His eyes widen and he mouth opens for a scream. The leader wuickly puts his hand over the mans mouth and motions for him to be quiet. The man doesn't notice as he falls to the ground, fainting.

The leader sighs as the two other soliders each grab an arm and pull him back to the rest of the group. The scientists give a soft sigh of relief and get back to work. The leader feels around, looking for I.D. Finally finding something, he pulls out a wallet. Opening it he reads the name: 'William John-Richard Kavanagh'

The leader presses his com and says into it,

"Colonel Cardwell, this is Sergent Mattews, come in please."

_"This is Colonel Cardwell, what have you got?"_

"The scientists are working on getting it set up. We also found a surviver. A William John-Richard Kavanagh."

"_Dr. Kavanagh. He's alive?_"

"Yes, very much so. Fainted though."

"_Sounds like him. Wake him up and have him help you interfaze the computers. Careful though, has bit of an attitude._"

"Yes sir."

Sergent Mattews bends down and starts to slap Kavanagh's face. His eyes flutter open and roll in his head as he groans slightly and sits up.

"What's going on?" he asks.

"Dr. Kavanagh, we need your help and if I hear anything that sounds remotely rude I won't hesitate to hurt you." Sergent Mattews states pulling out his pistol.

Kavanagh's eyes widen and he nods slightly as he stands up and walks over to the scientists.

KkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKk

There we go. 18 chapters. And just a heads up, only a few more chapters to go... ummm... I'll would say about 10 more chapters max, give or take a few. Just a heads up.

Thank you for reading and reviewing: RedJewel2662, PentagonMerlin, WinterRayne, Laby Anne Boleyn, munchinmonster and Hope and love, as well as everyone else who has read but not reviewed. Hope you enjoy as this story draws to a close.

(1) cow sucking

(2) Shut up

(3) you don't deserve her, you fink


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19... it is chapter 19 right??? Oh on a sec... Yeah it is. No, I will not shoot Kavanagh, he is one of my favorite charater (he tied with Ronon, Teyla and Jennifer), but I will embarrass him if you want. Anyways on to the story, yeah?

* * *

As Ronon and Jayne glare at each other, Wash gives a snort as he wakes up and notices the silent tense between the two. He sits up and walks over. Ronon's eyes move to Wash before a strained smile tries to make its way across his lips.

"So...Is everything okay?" Wash inquires.

Jayne up slightly, looks at him, leans back and says,

"Everything is fine."

Wash looks at him, then Ronon and nods his head, walks away while humming a tune to himself. As soon as he leaves the room, Ronon looks at Jayne and says,

"You should be glad you're injured."

"Well, I'm not."

"And why is that?"

"Because now I can't kick guh jun duh hwoon dahn(1) ass."

Ronon narrows his eyes, not understanding what a 'guh jun duh hwoon dahn' is, but not liking the sound of it. He growls as he stands up and slams his hands on the table, flinching slightly as pain shots up his injured arm. Jayne see this and tell Ronon,

"Oh, looks like you can't handle a little pain."

Ronon tilts his head so that his dreads fall infront of his face, growling he tell Jayne,

"I have faced more pain then a broken arm, more pain than you can imagine. And at least I can walk without a limp."

Jaynes eyes widen, he stands up, sifting so he puts his weight on his good knee, and shouts

"LIOU COE SHWAY DUH BIAO-TWE HUH HOE-TZE DUH UR-TZE(2)!! WHY SHE EVEN PUTS UP WITH YOU I'LL NEVER KNOW!!!"

"Maybe she realizes that I'm better than you." Ronon replies, hands clenched into fists.

"CHUR NI-DUH(3)" Jayne shouts

Simon walks in, pulling a bit of slim out of his hair and looks up as he listens to what Jayne says. He looks at both of them and pales slightly, having a feeling that they're going to get into a fight with each other. Blinking, he clears his throat and says,

"Uh, you know that, umm, sound, well, it carries. Don't you?"

They both snap their heads towards him and see Kaylee standing behind him with tears in her eyes. Ronon, upon seeing her, hangs his head, and Jayne pales as he sees tears start to fall. She turns around and walks away without looking back.

'I thought that they were finally getting along.' she thinks, 'Gauy(4) I guess that was too much to hope for.'

As Kaylee walks through Serenity, her silent tears fall. Ever since she got back to Serenity, with Ronon, she just wanted him and Jayne to get along. To be friends, and she thought that they were, but it was all an act. An act that hurt her more than anything, because it was a lie. A lie that involoved words and moves and actions that were fake.

'But then again,' She thinks, 'I guess I deserve it. The whole life that Ronon knew about me was a lie as well.'

* * *

Meanwhile back in the mess hall, Simon takes a deep breath, closing his eyes. He exhales and looks at them with pity. He takes another deep breath and yells,

"WAY(5)!!!! YOU'RE BOTH STUPID PEICES OF GO-SE(6)!!!! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT YOU TWO FIGHTING HURTS HER!!!! BUT WHAT HURTS HER EVEN MORE IS THAT FACT THAT YOU TWO _PRETENDED_ TO BE FRIENDS!!!!!"

Simon lets out a wordless scream as he grabs his hair and pulls. His out burst catches their attention and after the scream he contuines,

"HOW YOU TWO EVEN CAUGHT HER ATTENTION I WILL NEVER KNOW!!!!! ALL I KNOW IS THAT NOW SHE'S UPSET AND THERE ARE TWO PREGENT PEOPLE ABOARD THE SHIP THAT CARE FOR HER LIKE A DAUGHTER!! AND NOW YOU'RE BOTH IN SO MUCH HUN DAN(7) TROUBLE THAT THERE IS NOTHING YOU TWO CAN DO ABOUT IT BECAUSE ONE OF THE SOON-TO-BE-MOTHERS CAN HEAR EVERY. SINGLE. WORD!!!!"

After his rant, he takes a deep breath and exhales.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go make sure that she doesn't do anything that can cause her harm." he says as he straightens out his vest and walks off.

Jayne stares wided-eyed after him before turning to Ronon and asks,

"Did he say pregent people?"

Ronon nods, looking shocked that someone so small would yell at him like that.

"As in pregent pregent?"

Ronon looks at him like Jayne is stupid and asks,

"Is there any other kind?"

Ronon then walks off, back to his room to think. Jayne blinks and goes back to his room as well.

* * *

Inara's sitting in her bunk, fumming as she hears every single word. She smirks as she hears what Simon says.

* * *

They come out the other side of canyon too see a man standing in the middle of the path. Mal slows the mule to a stop. He stands up as he looks at the person. A bag at their feet. Mal has to sqint against the glare of the sand. A smile spreads as the person picks up the bag and walks to the mule.

"I thought I recognized the sound of the engine." the person says putting the bag in the mule on the floor.

"Shepperd Book." Mal says holding out a hand and helping him up, "This is Teyla and Sheppard."

Book looks at Sheppard and says jokingly to Mal,

"I thought you said that I was the only Shepperd for your ship."

Sheppard smiles and says,

"It's my last name, sir. You must be the preacher."

"That's right, son. Name's Shepperd Book. Shepperd is a title give to me by my abby."

"Oh." Sheppard says, "Still going to get confusing."

Book sits down next to Zoe in the back as Mal starts the mule back up. He heads forward enough to swing back around and head back to Serenity. Book lets a smile grace his lips as he heads back to the ship he is honored to call home.

* * *

River walks into an empty mess hall, with her sun dress back on, and an untouched apple in her hands. Heading to the table, she puts the apple back in its origainal place. She looks around before walking back out, to the cargo bay to wait for the finaliazation of her family, old and new.

* * *

Short, sweet, to the point. Thanks for reading and reviewing : munchinmonster, Laby Anne Boleyn, RedJewel2662, Hope and love, and everyone else who as read my story.

And DON'T forget to tell me how you want Kavanagh to be embarressed. hehe..

(1) a real bastard

(2) stupid son of a drooling whore and a monkey

(3) screw you

(4) hell

(5) hey

(6) crap

(7) damn


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20, WHOAWHOOO!! Oh and ummm... I am going to try something that was suggested by penguinopus, where the translations for the foreign words are going to be in parentheses next to the foreign words... so lets see how it works, umm'kay... If it makes it easier then I'll keep going that way. Anyways on to the story.

UuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUu

River stands in the middle of the cargo bay, waiting for the sound of the mule, thinking. Thinking on how much everything she has set into motion has hurt Kaylee, but knowing that everything that happens will only bring Kaylee and whoever she chooses closer together.

'In order to make new strong bonds,' River thinks, 'One must destroy old weak bonds.'

She starts to sway as she hears music in her head that no one else could hear if they were to walk in.

UuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUu

Kaylee sits in the engine room, huddled in a corner, knees curled up to her chest, arms wrapped around herself. Her eyes are blood-shot as tears run down her face, mixing with the grease smears on her cheeks. She sniffs as her body grows numb at the thought of losing Ronon. Never before has she felt this way about losing someone she loves, never before has she loved anyone so dearly. Her heart clenches as the thought of loses him, with him being so close.

She hears the door open, and light footsteps making their way towards the back of the engine room, where she sits. She lifts her head as the footsteps stop, she sees Inara standing before her. Inara crouches down and pulls Kaylee into a hug. She gently pats Kaylee's back and rubs small circles up and down her spine. Kaylee sniffs and once again lets the tears flow from her eyes.

"Why me?" She asks.

"Shh, everything happens for a reason." Inara replies.

Kaylee soon falls asleep in the arms of Inara. Inara turns her head towards the door that she left open and sees Ronon standing just beyond the boundaries of the doorway. He looks slightly beyond her, at Kaylee. He looks at her sadly before he turns and walks away. Never once taking notice of Inara. Inara watches as he sulks off, until she can no longer see him. She then sees Simon walk down the hall towards the engine room. Simon spots her, looks back towards the dircetion that Ronon sulked off in, and then back at her with a questioning look. Inara shrugs and motions towards the sleep girl in her arms, she then motions towards Kaylee's hammock. Simon gets it and heads to help Inara move Kaylee to her hammock.

UuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUu

Jayne sits in his room, facing the wall across from the bed. Clenching and unclenching his fists, eyes with a far away look. Breathing heavily, he lets out a hiss every now and then.

'Kaylee, my Kaylee,' he thinks, 'My bao bay(sweetheart)... You're no longer mine are you?'

He stops clenching and unclenching his fists as his eyes come back to the present. He straightens his back and slowly turns to face the wall next to the bed. The wall has a blanket over it. His hand reaches for it. Just as his fingers brush the fabric, he stops. Staring at the blanket, he shakes his head and lets his hand drop. Looking down at his hands, his thoughts travels back to the blanket on the wall, and what it hides. He lets out a growl, slams his open hands into his forehead and fall back. His breathing gets heavier as his thoughts fight over whether to claim Kaylee as his once again or let her decided who she wants to be with.

He lets out a soft wordless cry, as he rolls off the bed and hits the floor with a dull thud. Laying face-down on the floor of his room, he tries to think of ways to make Kaylee see that he is better than Ronon, without causing injury to anyone. Hopefully.

UuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUu

Ronon walks away from the engine room, sulking. He passes Simon but pays no attention to him. His mind is full of thoughts, passing to and fro. He decends the stairs and walks into his room. He stands at the foot of the bed and just stares at it. His eyes distant, his breathing soft and a small smile graces his lips as his mind wanders back to the all the good times he had with Jennifer, wait, no it's Kaylee now. It was always Kaylee. Jennifer was a lie. A lie she lived willingly. A lie she told him. The small smile disappears as it is replaced with a frown. He moves onto the bed and hugs the pillow to his chest. He has never felt this alone, this betrayed, even in all of his years as a Runner. Physical pain he can handle well, but emotional pain was an area he likes to avoid at all cost.

He closes his eyes and see Kaylee's shining face. He hears her laughter, and feels her touch. His chest heaves slightly, as he cries slightly in the still, empty room.

UuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUu

Mal and the gang finally catch Serenity in their sights. Zoe still sleeping gently in the back seat on Teyla's shoulder. As they draw close, the sun-sets in the western sky lighting up the sands like fire, setting Serenity a-glow. Zoe finally wakes up and everyone smiles at the sight of the ship.

UuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUu

'How dare he threaten me. When this is all done with I will have him stripped of his rank. I will have all of them stripped. Oh yes the sweet, sweet day so close at hand.' Kavanagh thinks to himself, as his hands move automatically, 'But first I have to get out of this alive.'

Kavangh let out a grumble as one of the other scientists ended up making a mistakes, causing sparks to fly.

"Watch what you're doing!!" Another one says.

"Yeah, by the looks of it, that is the power-source." Kavanagh puts in, "And if that goes out then, there is no way to interfaze it with the Daedalus."

The scientist looks up at him and looks like she is going to start to cry as she whispers, "Sorry".

Just as they are about to finally see if their hard-work pays off, a blood-curling scream rips through the dark, body-littered hall-ways of the ship, echoing through the corridories of the ship. Even after it fades it conutines to echo onward in the very minds of the soldiers and scientists, alike, haunting their thoughts, stirring their imagination as to what caused the scream to rip forth from the throat that gave it birth.

Kavangh glups as he breaks out into a cold sweat, as the soldiers get into postion as something moves down the corridor from them in the flickering lights and the ocassional sparks.

UuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUu

There you go. Short, sweet, to the point. Sorry it took awhile to up date I have to go down south for my brothers graduation. Then I got writers block. Hopefully it won't last long. I had to struggle for this, so yeah. Anyways thanks for reviewing : bailey1ak, TwilightG, Gwenfrewi72, Pagan-Angel, Laby Anne Boleyn, RedJewel2662, Penguinopus, and munchinmonster. Thanks as well to those who have read but no reviewed.

Don't forget tell me ways to embarrass Kavanagh.

Wild Shadows, over and out.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21... story drawing to a close... only a few more chapters to go. This is the longest and best story that I ever wrote. So onto the story, yeah?

KkKkKkKkKkKkKkKKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKk

The soldiers tense up and flex their trigger fingers, waiting, wanting to fill a Reaver with lead. Several were hoping that it was a Reaver while the rest were praying that it was a surivior. Kavanagh and the scientists were beginning to shake like leaves in a wind-storm, still they worked.

'The sooner we get this done the sooner we can get back to safety.' was the thought that they all shared.

Kavanagh's hands are shaking so hard that he has to stop several time just to try and calm himself. He took sevarel deep breaths and closes his eyes as he tries to calm himself down. Below him just under a engine-wing, a figure shaped shadow moves, slowly carefully as a rotted-flesh hand reaches out into the flickering light and pulls back into the shadows leaving a bloody hand-print. No one took notice.

KkKkKkKkKkKkKkKKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKk

They get to Serenity without a hitch and step out of the Mule. Book puts down his bag as River walks up to him and wraps her arms around him in a hug. Book returns the hug, as a smile graces both their lips as memories of the very first time River saw Book with his hair all about. They pull apart and he walks to the Passagers Quarters. Hoping that with all these new people on board that his room was still free. Simon manages to catch him before he gets to far and explains that there is some room sharing going on and that all the rooms where taken.

"I thought that was the case." Book replies, as they sit in the common area.

"Yeah, it's been crowded in here," Simon sighs, "Expecally with the drama going on around here."

Book looks at him, a kind of look that one gives to a puzzle they're trying to figure out.

"What do you mean son?" Book asks.

Simon looks at him, like Book has asked him to spill the secrets of the whole 'Verse to him. Simon stares at Book, Nook stares back. Simon sifts slightly, looks away from Book and finally says,

"Well, it involoves Kaylee, also know as Jennifer," Book raises an eyebrow at this, but Simon contuines, "Jayne and a guy named Ronon."

"That doesn't help much, Simon."

"I know that. But it's not my place to say. You understand, right?"

Simon looks at Book hopefully, silently pleading that he'll not ask anymore questions. Book looks at him, opens his mouth and asks,

"So, who is it that I am staying with?"

Simon smiles at this, glad for the subject change.

"Me." he says, "Mal got another cot when for we came here just for you. Or you could have the bed."

"No, no. The cot is fine enough." Book says, shaking his head at Simon's offer.

Simon nods and get up to help Book with his bag. Book looks grateful at the help. While Simon helps Book unpack and settle in, Ronon starts to stir from his restless sleep. He blinks as he sits up and looks around. A cot lay at the foot of the bed, a blanket and a pillow just spewed over it. Ronon sets his feet on the floor and reachs for his boot, which he kicked off during his troubled sleep. As he slips them on he listens to the sound of voices drifting through the door. Standing up he walks over and opens the door. He pokes his head out and sees that the common room is empty. Tilting his head, he reconizes one of the voices as Simon. The other one he doesn't know. He stands there for a couple seconds, debating whether to go figure out who the other voice belongs to or to go try and mead things with Jenn-- no Kaylee.

He steps out of the room, closes the door and walks towards and up the steps. Just as he vanishies, Book walks out of his and Simons room. Book doesn't notice Ronon's boots disappear over the last step.

KkKkKkKkKkKkKkKKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKk

Finally, the scientists believe that they have compeletly interfazed the two computer. Kavanagh sits on the wing, legs dangling over the edge, hands on his knees and head hanging down. A few strands of hair, that came loose from their tight confines, gently brush his face as his body softly shakes from all the recent events that have happened. Never before has he felt this scared, not when that one Wraith sucked the life out of his friend and he fainted, nor when Weir sent Ronon to intimite him into telling them where a bomb was that he had nothing to do with. All he knew was that, right now, this very minute, this very second he was to scared to faint. His mind wasn't on wanting to faint, to get away from everything that he has seen, because what he has seen has just proven that fainting would not help, it would just make him an easier target. These creatures cared not whether one was awake or not, hell from what he's seen, they didn't care if one was alive or not.

He closes his eyes as a sigh escapes his lip. He can't wait to be back at Atlantis. Just as he's about go deeper into his musing, his train of thought is cut off as something grabs one of his legs and gives a good yank. He falls forward as he is pulled backwards. A wordless scream bursts forth from his throat, calling soldiers and scientists alike. His hands claw at the floor, trying to find something grounded to grab onto and to hold. Over his screams, he hears the sounds of others. The scientists are screaming, yelling, panicking, scrambling to get away from the edges, tripping over each other. Soldiers lunge forward, some dropping their weapons to grab him with both their hands. Others trying to restore order in the chaos around them. The ones left, trying to get a clear shot at what was beneath the wing, but they can't, too many people are getting in the way of the lights.

Kavanagh kicks with his free leg, trying to dislodge the hand the grabbed him. Hoping to hit something solid, to hear a grunt of pain from the darkness over his, and the scientists', screams and the soldiers yells. His eyes wide with pure, unfiltered fear, with tears running down his face as soldiers try and pull him free. The hand the has his leg, gives a good and solid shake. Pain shoots up his leg, but it is dulled due to the raging fear coursing through his veins. He barely feels ragged-fingernails rake across the legging of his pants, digging into the fabric, just missing his flesh.

The soldiers contunie to pull, and slowly they manage to get most of him back, all the way up to his waist. One of them shouts something but the pounding of his blood in his ears have drowned out everything around him, even his own screams, which were the loudest of them all. Fear blinds his vision. He doesn't see the soldier reach down, fiddle with his belt, and unbutton his pants. The soldier would have unzipped Kavanagh's pants as well, but just as his hand brushed up against the zipper, Kavanagh's pants were ripped over of him with such force, they left a slight fabirc-burn. The leg that was grabbed, varied greatly from his untouched leg.

Kavanagh's untouched leg is white, like it hadn't seen the sun in ages, except where there was fabric-burn, while his other leg is swollen, his knee cap out of joint, terrible so. His white briefs no longer white but stained with piss.

As he is pulled out of the way, the other soldiers unleash fire under the wing, careful not to hit the engine. The flashlights show the target, a Reaver missing the lower half of its body. The Reaver, just barely alive to begin with, begins to look like it's dancing as bullets after bullets pierce it's body. Minutes pass before the soldiers stop, trigger-happy mood passing. Silence falls upon them, the scientists scared, the soldiers trying to figure out how much ammo they have left. One of the scientists clears her throat and looks at Kavanagh.

"I guess this would be a bad time to tell you that your caulations were off slightly?"

Kavanagh just stares at her, in shock, not over the caulations, but over what happened.

One of the soldiers looks up at the female scientist and says, "Really?"

She nod in answer. The soldier climbs up and looks them over. He turns his head back towards them and says, "She's right. The caulations he made are off slightly."

"He also pissed himself..." another scientist said, but soon shut up as the sound of something clattered down at the end of the hall.

KkKkKkKkKkKkKkKKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKk

Short, sweet, Kavanagh got attack, embrassed in more ways then one. Another Chapter done and over with. Only about 2-4, maybe 5, chapters left for this story. Yes we will be seeing more Wraith/Reaver hybrids. Thanks for reading and reviewing: RedJewel2662, munchinmonster, and bailey1ak, and thanks as well to those who have read but not reviewed.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter number 22, YAY!! Anyways lets get back to the story.

dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdb

Ronon's mind was made up. Try and patch things with Kaylee. If their relationship couldn't be saved, then maybe their friendship could. He knows that he wouldn't be able to handle it if Kaylee wasn't in his life. He walks quietly through the metal hallways of the ship. He reaches the engine room, knowing that was the last place she was. The door is closed, but he could still hear the gentle turning of the engine, sounding more smoothly than when they first got on.

'Wow," Ronon thinks, 'She does have a talent for fixing things.'

He stops outside the door, and looks in through the window. He sees her feet and part of her legs in the hamock, the rest of her block from veiw by the door. Kaylee's left foot moves up, rubbing her right leg, before it goes back to its original postion. Ronon watches, slowly raising his hand, finally knocking on the door. He sees her swing her legs over the edge and watches her as she makes her way to him. Her hair is a mess, her clothes, different from when they first arrived, are wrinkled and her shirt, overly baggy so it is falling off of her shoulders. She rubs her eyes as she yawns and stops in front of the door. Kaylee looks up at him through the window with eyes still half-shut with sleep. They stand there, staring at each other through the window of the engine-room door.

dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdb

Jayne exits his room, without his crutches as he was given the okay by Simon, walks down the hall and down the steps to the cargo bay. He stands on the catwalk. His mind wandering back to when he first saw Kaylee.

dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdb

_Jayne's Flashback:_

_Mal just convinced Jayne to join the crew of Serenity. He walks into the cargo area with the little possessions that are his, flung over his shoulder. Mal greets him and Zoe shuts the air-lock door behind him, before walking up the stairs and to the cock-pit._

_"Like I said before," Mal says, "You'll get your own room, ain't that big though."_

_"Don't care how big it is, 'long as it's mine."_

_"Alright then," Mal says, clapping his hands together, "Let's get you settled in and then we'll introduce you to the rest of the crew."_

_Mal began to climbs the stairs, with Jayne not far behind. Just as they reach the cat-walk, a girl in over-all, that are unhooked so the straps are hanging down, a grease-stained t-shirt and hair pulled back into a loose ponytail, comes hopping out of the mess hall. She walks past them, after giving them a smile that just seemed to shine like the stars. Jayne turns his head back, trying to keep watching her. Mal contuines on for a bit before he notices that Jayne's not following him. Mal turns around and see Jayne looking down in the cargo area._

_Mal walks to the end of the cat walk and looks down. He sees Kaylee digging through some crates make 'TOOLS AND STUFF'. He looks at Jayne and see that Kaylee is what Jayne is looking at. He taps Janye on the shoulder to get his attention. It works. Jayne looks at Mal and Mal says,_

_"You best be staying away from her."_

_"Why?" Jayne asks, with a wicked grin spreading, "She trouble? 'Cause I **love** trouble."_

_"She is trouble, you go that right. But I don't need no one distracting her from keeping this ship up and going."_

_"Don't worry, I'll jus distract her at night."_

_"Oh no you won't. If ya do then you're off this ship. Dong ma (understood)?"_

_Jayne rolls his eyes, not even trying to hide it, and says, "Dahng rahn (of course). Not like she's much to look at anyways."_

_Mal looks at him and snorts, not believe that lie for on second._

_"Well, come on then, let's go get you to your room."_

_Jayne shrugs and follows Mal to the crews quarters, and Mal shows him his room._

End Jayne's Flashback

dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdb

When Jayne returns to reality, he spots Book sitting on a crate, with his ever present Bible in hand, once again trying to get River to understand that the Bible doesn't need to make sense, that it is all about faith in what one believes. A smile graces his lips as he comes to the conclusion that Book could help him win Kaylee back. All he needs is a way to put it without sounding love struck. He is so deep in thought that he doesn't notice Book looking up at him.

Book stares at him, brow frowned in thought with a somewhat predatory look in his eyes. Book raises his eyebrows at this. He has heard about this drama on Serenity and now he was going to find out more. Turning back to River who was trying to read the Bible and make it make sense without destroying it, he tells her that he is going to go talk to Jayne for a bit. She nods. Book stands up and climbs the steps. Walking until he is standing next to Jayne, he gently taps the merc on the shoulders. Jayne's head snaps up and around to look at book.

"Oh, It's you." Jayne says, sounding a little disappointed.

"No need to be so happy about my return, boy." Book say sarcastially.

Jayne sighs and says, "It ain't you."

"I know." Book replies.

"You do?" Jayne asks suprised.

"Not really, but I heard that there was drama on Serenity. And that is involoves you. So do you wish to talk about it?" Book asks softly.

Jayne looks at him, words just waiting, trembling to come rushing out and be heard, to fall upon ears that will listen.

"Kaylee's back, but while she was gone she changed her name to Jennifer Keller and she found someone else, who is on Serenity as well and my actions have kinda made a rift between them and I want it to stay that way because I love her. I really love her and I don't want her to be with him, but my actions also made a rift between us and she's upset now because of my stupitity and I want to get her back, I want her to see I am the better man. So I really need your help on this." Jayne blurts out.

Once the last word falls from his tongue, drifts through the air and lands gently upon Book's ear, Jayne shuts his mouth and curses under his breath for just letting it spill out without any thought. Book on the other hand just stares at him.

"Son, I am a preacher, a Shepperd. The advice I can give you, you probably don't want to hear." Book says.

Jayne looks at him as if he is thinking it through before nodding and saying, "I don't care any advice will do."

"Alright. I'll say it slow for you." Book sighs, then says, "Let. Her. Go."

Jayne looks at Book as though he is crazy. Blinking, Jayne opens his mouth to say something when he is cut off by something hitting his head. He stumbles to the side a bit, nearly falling off the cat-walk. Book looks over at the offending object to discover that it is his Bible. Jayne spots it too and looks at Book. Book walks over and picks it up, he then look at River, followed by Jayne looking at her as well. River looks at them both and says,

"I don't think he would have listened other wise."

She then takes off towards the passager quarters, skipping all the way. Jayne turns his attention back to Book saying,

"You want me to let her go?"

"Yes. Let her choose who she wants to be with. If it isn't you, then at least you can keep the friendship you have with her."

Jayne just stands there looking stupid with his mouth a-gap and eyes wide with confusion. Book blinks once, then twice before he heads towards the mess hall, hoping to met more of these new members of Serenity.

dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdb

Reaver-Wraiths wonder the halls with the Reavers, looking for things to destory, to devour. One Reaver managed to get into the control room. It looks around, under all the consoles and behind the chairs. Peeking under one last console, and finding nothing, it raises its head and spots a big, flashing button that screams 'PUSH ME'. This pertical Reaver has always been curious to the point of stupitity. It stares at the button, trying to resist its siren call. Its eyes widen, showing for the first time in a long time, a hint of humanitity. It lifts a bloody and torn hand with decaying flesh and yellow nail from its side and gently lays it next to the button. Its other hand grabs its arm and tries to pull away from the big, flashing button that is, without knowing it, weaving a web of sweet lies and painfully beautiful discord. The hand next to the button inches its way across the space between the been and where it previously layed. Tighting its grip over its arm, the Reaver begins to pull away its hand. It strains to resist. After a few minutes of battling with itself, it gives when. Hand hoving over the button, slowly descenting upon it. Just as the Reaver was about to hit the button, the doors open and Wraiths, that were not turned, opened fire on the Reaver.

The Reaver falls forward, landing on the button. Lights begin to flash through-out the ship. Warnings sound, alarms screech out how long is left. Two Wraiths look at each other and one asks,

"Why do we have a self-destruct button on the ship?"

"I have no idea." the other Wraith replies.

Just as the answer was giving, the ship blow. For those on the inside of the ship it was loud, but quick. From the outside it was silent, beautiful and big. The Wraith that have journeyed to this place were destroyed by the curiousity of a Reaver... What a way to go.

dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdb

There you go, another chapter. Will Jayne be able to let Kaylee go? Will Book ever meet Ronon? And will River ever stop throwing things at people? Stay tuned for next time. Thank you for reviewing: munchinmonster, RedJewel2662, and bailey1ak, and thank you as well everyone who has read but not reviewed.

Oh and keep an eye out for another story that is going to be up soon, I think I am better at x-overs and one shots than anything else... over and out.


	23. Chapter 23

I'm back and I'm not dead.... I was but I'm better now...... So yeah. On to the Story......... WHEEEE!

* * *

Well, with the Wraith out of the way, Ronon and Kaylee make-up and Jayne and her manage to save their friendship. Months pass and Kaylee falls in love with Kavangh and they get married and have many pretty babies, while Ronon and Jayne tell each other how much they love and care for each other.....

The End

Joking, that ending would be twisted and completly not what I have in mind. So on to the real story

* * *

Having no extra pants Kavangh is forced to wear a bloody sheet wrapped around his waist. He can no longer work and didn't want to be put near the craft in case there were more hiding in the shadows. He will whimper everytime someone makes a noise. He'll need tharephy after this, they all will. But all in all the scientists manage to infaze the data-bases together and are currently working on maintaining the connect until all the files are copied on to the Daedalus' data-base. Everyone is tense, unsure from where the next attack will come from, and the relief team still a few hours away.

* * *

Kaylee's eyes flutter open gently. Her eyesight is blurry at first but as she sits up, she rubs her eyes clearing them of sleep. Stretching, she throws her feet over the edge of her hammock. She relaxes and hunchs her shoulders, and looks around. Standing up, she walks around to the back side out the engine, where she has some clothes hanging, and she gets dress. Still yawning, she walks out of the engine room, bare foot, and towards the mess hall. When she gets there she sees Ronon as well as River and Book, sitting at the table. Simon has cleaned the goo off the table.

"Hi." She says with a slight wave.

Ronon looks at her, then looks away with a grunt. River winks at Kaylee as she tries to balance not one, not two, but three spoons on her face. Kaylee smiles at River and goes to turn the water on. Book nods in greeting and says,

"I got something that'll put a bright and true smile on you face again."

Kaylee smiles at the thought that he might just have some strawberries for her. She puts the tea-pot on and while the water is warming, she picks out a tea and grabs a cup. Tense silence is heavy in the air, the only thing relaxed in the room at the moment is River. Then as if the Universe was playing with them, Jayne enters right then and there.

He takes a quick look around and notices Ronon and Kaylee, completely ignoring Book and River. He opens his mouth slightly, then slams it shut, biting his tongue hard causing it to bleed and him to twitch. Ronon looks at him and Jayne stares back. Kaylee waits by the tea pot and watching the events that are trying to unfold.

Book feeling the tense air, coughs trying to get everyones attention and fails so he sighs, gets up and walks off.

Ronon snorts and goes back whatever it is that he is doing. River is the only one who knows, as whenever someone else approaches he huddles over what it is. Jayne snorts back and moves to get some tea as well. Making his way to Kaylee he feels the back of his head start to head up, knowing that it is Ronon he ignores it. Just as he fishes out a tea there is a soft thunk and he turns around. Kaylee has collasped.

"KAYLEE!!" Jayne shouts, causing Ronon to whip his head around.

Seeing Jayne disappear behind the counter causes him to get up and see what is happening, abandoning what he was working on. River quickly grabs it and runs off, forgetting about the spoons. Ronon and Jayne are too afraid, shocked is more like it, to move Kaylee from where she fell until they know what is going on. A few moments later Book rushing in with Simon and pushes both out of the way. Simon checks her vitals, and tells Book to carry her down to the infarmery. Book nods and picks her up, heading quickly there. Both leave, leaving Ronon and Jayne confused.

They look at each other and start to head to the door, only to find the door locked. Ronon tugs and it won't budge.

"Move." Jayne says shoving him out of the way, and giving it a try.

"Heh, looks like you can't open it." Ronon says.

"Well, neither could you!" Jayne snarls.

And thus, they started to argue. Just as fists were about to fly, they hear a noise.

Tap-tap. Pause. Tap-tap.

They look over to they door and through the window there they see River smiling. Both tip their heads to the side and blink. River smiles, points and giggle. Her mouth moves but they hear nothing, cause she's trying to be quiet. Both still look confused, so she runs off and comes back a few moments later with a piece of paper. She puts it up to the window and they read,

"Old bonds are broken....."

Then she turns it over,

"And new ones must be made...."

She then puts up a new piece that says,

"So get to making"

With that she runs off.

Silence. Confused silence.

* * *

Mal and Sheppard sit in the cock-pit and as Wash stares out into the Black (A/N: they left the planet as soon as everyone got on, don't know if you knew this), they play chess. Boring old chess, with Wash watching over them. McKay would be with them but he is sulking in his room. Inara and Zoe are talking with Teyla and Inara has finally finished Teyla's hair.

That is what they're doing nothing else, nothing more.....

* * *

that's it for now, Short, sweet..... should be a LOT longer, but I'm in school so yeah........ hope you all enjoy and that you to my faithful readers for sticking with me for as long as you did......but.... What happened to Kaylee??? Will they ever be found????? And will the Wraith make another appeance??? WHO KNOWS!!


End file.
